


Take a chance on me

by QueenXIV



Series: Durin Family Stories [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Incest, Kíli Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 32,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenXIV/pseuds/QueenXIV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin's advisors think he has to marry a dwarf maiden and have heirs of his own and he accepts even though he knows his nephew is his One. When Kíli finds out about the arrangement he's devastated because he thinks Thorin doesn't love him. </p><p>But one night may turn their lives upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I will try to make this story, that is very, very long. I'm sorry if there are any misspellings or mistakes that make your eyes bleed but English is not my mother tongue so I'm not that good hahaha
> 
> This takes placed after Erebor is reclaimed, I dunno, maybe a few months after. And nobody's dead. 'Cause Tolkien was way too cruel killing them...

When Thorin held Kíli in his arms for the first time he knew that that small baby with soft brown hair and warm honey eyes would grow up to be his One, the one Mahal had created for him to love and cherish until his days ended. But Thorin refused to let that happen. It was his sister’s son he was talking about, and he couldn’t do that to Kíli, whose spirit was so free and so pure, he couldn’t make him stay with an old man who was almost a century older than him. 

The journey to Erebor only made him fall in love even deeper with Kíli, but he refused to act upon his feelings and ignored them. He basically ignored Kíli when he could even if his heart ached and his hands longed to hold him. And when he finally had Erebor back, the love he felt for Kíli was weighing on him even more, because during the trip he had other company but in the Mountain he felt lonely, and guiltily he missed the days with his company and the hobbit and the wizard. 

The king sighed deeply, braiding his hair again to face his advisors and his people, who were waiting for him to take the throne. The ceremony had still not taken place as he wanted more people to be in Erebor before it was celebrated for the Mountain was still lonely and his people were still on their journey. 

He massaged his temple, closing his eyes and trying to relax. To say it was stressful to rebuild Erebor would be an understatement. He was needed everywhere and lots of people from very different places wanted to know if they would trade gold and other things. The kingdom still wasn’t in condition to trade anything and he wanted to focus on rebuilding Dale, for without Dale Erebor would be sad. 

Bard from Lake-town was practically living in the Mountain with her daughters and son, helping Thorin with some matters and he was so grateful for it. 

“Uncle! Uncle Thorin! Some people want to see you!” Kíli’s voice shouted. Thorin couldn’t help his smile when he heard how happy his nephew was. His leg injury had healed perfectly and since they had retaken Erebor he was a ball of happiness and energy, running, jumping and just being everywhere. He wanted to help and was so eager to please everybody that more often than not he ended screwing something. But he was forgiven because you could not stay mad at his puppy face. 

Thorin left his room, facing his nephew’s smiling face. 

“I think they’re elves.” He told the king. Thorin furrowed his eyebrows. 

“You think? In my opinion they are easily recognizable.” 

“I know, but I haven’t seen them. Fíli told me to go and get you.” Everyone was very respectful towards Thorin, even Fíli, but Kíli had always been so casual with him. The young dwarf’s smile never faltered, always ready to cheer others up. And Thorin loved him so much. He loved him so much that he had to let him choose his path without influencing him. He had to keep his feelings to himself. 

But what Thorin didn’t know was that Kíli also harbored deep feelings for him. And the young dwarf loved his uncle so much and it hurt him to see his uncle’s indifference, sure his love wasn’t returned. There had been cases of people whose Ones didn’t love them. And he feared he might be one of them. He was sure Thorin wouldn’t take a chance on him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos! Maybe they'll help me pass my exam tomorrow, but I think studying would also help...

Thorin strolled down the halls of Erebor, quietly muttering things to himself. He was getting old and sometimes he forgot his appointments so he had to make himself remember them. He massaged his temple, sighing deeply. He was so tired and fed up with everything. Fíli and Kíli were helping a lot, making arrangements for all the people that were coming and Bard was doing most of the arrangements for Dale but still he had a lot of work. 

Bilbo had left not too long after everything had been settled for he had to arrange his own things at Bag-End but it wouldn’t be long until he was in Erebor again. Most of his former company had left to retriever their families and loved ones to return to Erebor so he felt lonely. He missed Balin who had gone with Dwalin to the Blue Mountains to meet his wife and move to the mountain. He missed the talks with him and his advice. And he missed Dwalin so much. He was the only one who managed to make him laugh sometimes and he missed sparring with him. 

He and Dwalin had had a relationship long ago, before Erebor was taken by the dragon but after that he had too many duties and obligations to maintain a relationship so Dwalin settled to being a fuck buddy for the exiled prince. But both knew they weren’t each other Ones so they decided to stop it. The warrior had been lucky during their quest. Dwalin had found his soulmate in Ori and the King couldn’t be happier for him. But still, he felt lonely. 

The halls were dark and cold and he felt glad when he finally arrived at the place his advisors were waiting for him. They had been the very first to arrive, all of the lived near Erebor when it was claimed again and wasted no time in returning to their home. 

They were all staring at the King and Thorin could almost feel the anticipation, the need to argue with him they had. He sighed again and shook his head. 

“King Thorin, we are thrilled that Dale and Erebor are doing so well, but we wish to discuss some matters with you. We’ve been talking about some things…” 

“You cannot talk about things concerning me without me, is that clear?” Thorin grunted, his voice deep and threatening. Most of the advisors gulped with fear and nodded but there was one that furrowed his eyebrows, his lips pursuing behind his beard. 

“King Thorin, we think that you should provide heirs to the throne.” 

That simple sentence could make Thorin freeze and shiver with fear. He thought he had been lucky that Dís had found her One and provided him two heirs but now his advisors thought he had to have some of his own. 

“Aren’t my nephews fit for it? I have trained Fíli to be king and I completely trust my sister-sons to do the job well.” 

“The problem is that they will already be old when you die and we have no guarantee that they will stay by your side. You need a son to take care of this kingdom after you leave.” 

Thorin could see the problem and could also see the problem in having his own heirs. He wouldn’t be able to love her and he didn’t want to be with anyone he couldn’t love. He wanted to be with Kíli. The King gulped and upped his head, looking daringly at his advisors. 

“I want my nephews to take care of it after me. I am old too and I am king. I see no problem with having an old king.” 

“You are not old, my highness. Not for being king. But as was said, we have no guarantee that they will stay by your said.” said another advisor, softer than the other. The one who didn’t shiver in Thorin’s presence glared at the other. 

“Your people want stability, and this situation isn’t stable. My king, you will need to choose a wife and have children with her. Of course, we will provide you a list of the most noble families who lived here that have a daughter to marry you and you may choose one.” 

Thorin didn’t want to choose a wife. He didn’t want to marry a stranger. And there weren’t many possibilities that Kíli was a bearer for bearers were very rare in Erebor and there had been none in Durin’s line for hundreds and hundreds of years. But even if Kíli had been one, he couldn’t claim him. He couldn’t do that to the boy. So, the decision was clear. 

“Okay, okay, I will do it. I will… Have a heir and I will choose a woman.” 

“Perfect, we will have the list next week, my highness.” 

The meeting was quickly dismissed and Thorin retired quickly to his room. His head was hurting badly and his heart was hurting also. He wanted to cry and weep miserably, feeling his life was taking the worst turn it could take. His shook his head, trying to clear his head. There was a knock on his door but he ignored it, praying that whomever it was they would go away. But they didn’t. Someone knocked again and more insistently. 

“Your Majesty? Your sister has arrived from the Blue Mountains and is waiting for you in the great hall.” a servant’s voice said. Thorin head shot up and stared at the door. Dís had arrived. He thanked Mahal and hurried to the Great Hall. Dís was embracing her two sons tightly, crying tears of happiness. It seemed like a thousand years had passed since he last saw her. The king sighed and smiled softly. It didn’t take long for Dís to notice him. 

“Oh brother! You’ve grown your hair and beard longer! You look so different!” she hugged him tight, her usual happy-go-lucky behavior obviously inherited by Kíli while Fíli was so much like his father. 

“Well, the Kings of the longbeards should have a long beard don’t you think?” Thorin joked. Dís laughed and hit his chest. 

“Well, you kept your promise and returned my sons to me alive and well. Although I’m aware Kíli was badly injured. I must thank the elf that saved him. If it wasn’t for him I wouldn’t have my little Kíli right now.” she returned to her sons and squeezed Kíli’s cheeks making him scowl. Thorin laughed at the display like Fíli. He also felt eternally grateful to Tauriel, who had been able to save Kíli. If it hadn’t been for her Thorin would be utterly miserable. 

After having dinner altogether Dís and Thorin went to take a stroll around the place while Fíli and Kíli had already left to go to their chambers. Dís read her brother like an open book and knew something was bothering him and was not a matter to talk about with her sons there. 

“I know something is bothering you, Thorin.” 

“It’s nothing.” the King tried to dismiss the topic but her sister was stubborn just like her youngest son. 

“Don’t try to fool me, brother, you know better than this and you also know that I always get what I want. So, spill, what’s bothering you?” 

Thorin sighed and stopped to look at her. Her blue eyes were looking directly at his blue ones, trying to make out what his brother was feeling. 

“It’s… It’s the advisors.” 

“That stupid advisors. I’ve always hated them. Do not listen to them, Thorin.” 

“It’s not that. They are right, for once. They want me to marry a lass and have a heir of my own.” 

“But that’s ridiculous! You have Fíli and Kíli!” he screamed indignantly. “You’ve been training my Fíli very hard since he was young, they cannot take his right to be king from him!” 

“I know, I know. I want them to be my heirs but it is true that the people want a younger heir, someone who is my son to rule all this place when I’m not here.” 

“So, you’re doing it.” she said like she couldn’t believe it. Thorin looked at her pleadingly and shook his head. 

“Understand my position, Dís, I have to do what is right for Erebor.” 

“Well, I can’t say I’m happy with your decision but I can’t change, can I?” 

“No, no you can’t.” 

“Then, your decision is final.” stated Dís with a grave look. “But I’m telling you, you’re hurting a lot of people with it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments please, they make my dog not have nightmares! (seriously, she's always running in her sleep...) 
> 
> Bye-Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and the comments! This chapter is a bit short, sorry...

Nearly a month had passed since Dís had arrived and the notice that the King would choose a dwarf dame to marry was already known by lots of people but not by Kíli or Fíli. The young boy still thought he had a chance with his uncle but then Bilbo happened. The hobbit had returned two days ago and had talked a lot with Thorin, thing that Kíli didn’t appreciate that much for his uncle was ignoring the young dwarf lately. 

Bilbo had also been busy with Fíli and they spent much of the day together talking about everything and nothing but mostly flirting. The hobbit was pretty much blind to the dwarf’s advances but Kíli also knew the burglar was no fool and he noticed the way Fíli treated him. 

Than day the three of them had lunch alone for Thorin and Dís had some important matters to take care of. Fíli and Bilbo were talking, as usual, and Kíli had no interest in listening it so he kept his mind occupied with his own business must mostly blank as he ate. But then a word caught his attention. 

“Do either of you know if Thorin has already chosen?” Bilbo wondered while he pinched his food with the fork. Fíli and Kíli looked at each other and shrugged. They had no idea what the hobbit referred to. 

“What do you mean? Choose who for what?” Fíli asked with a frown. Bilbo stared up and looked at the young heirs. 

“Oh, so you don’t know it… I thought everyone knew, I mean, at least four people told me about it during my journey.” Bilbo mumbled. “Well, Thorin told me also so it’s safe to say… Thorin had to choose a wife.” 

A wife… Kíli’s blood ran cold and his body paralyzed. He felt his fork slip through his fingers, clanking loudly on the plate. He could feel the stares of Bilbo and Fíli on him. Fíli understood. He knew how his brother felt about his uncle. And he could almost understand the pain the boy was feeling at that moment. The dwarf felt like his heart was shattering in a million pieces. Just as he feared, his One didn’t love him.

“A w-wife…?” Kíli whispered stuttering. His face was white as the snow, his eyes unfocused and filling with tears. Bilbo gulped at the sight of the brown-haired prince looking so devastated. 

“Yes… Thorin told me that his advisors thougth it would be wise of him to provide a heir of his own.” 

“HEIRS? HE HAS US!” Fíli shouted enraged. Bilbo stared at the golden haired one in fear. He had never seen him so angry or ferocious. 

Kíli stood up from his chair, his legs shaking slightly. He muttered something and left the room with a quick pace, trying to make it to his chambers before the tears fell. But he did not succeed. He collapsed against the wall and let out a sob of pure pain. He still couldn’t believe it and he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to think he would be alone the rest of his life and eternity for his One didn’t love him. He covered his face with his hands, letting the tears flow freely down his face. To imagine Thorin in some woman’s arms, it was wrecking. 

Suddenly the prince felt a pair of strong arms engulf him raise him and a warm hand laid on his back. He buried his face in the golden locks of his brother and sobbed hard, while Bilbo rubbed his back soothingly, trying to calm him down, but he couldn’t, he wouldn’t calm down. His life was ruined. 

Since he was young he had dreamt of the day Thorin would swept him off his feet and kiss him, like the fairytales his mother had read to him when he was just a dwarfling. Thinking that his dream wouldn’t come true hurt too much. 

“Come on, let’s go to your room.” whispered Fíli. He helped him to his room and then Bilbo left. Fíli made sure his brother calmed down before leaving the room to go and bring something for him to drink. The tea seemed to calm him totally but the youngest still felt a hole in his chest that he could not shake off. “Are you okay?” 

Kíli nodded softly and put the cup on the table he had next to his bed. He stared with hollow eyes and felt like all the happiness had drained out of him. He rested his head against the pillow and clenched his fists. 

“I’m so sorry.” Fíli muttered, grabbing one of his hands. 

“It’s not your fault. He doesn’t love me.” 

“You heard Bilbo, the advisors were the ones who suggested it.” 

“But he accepted, Fíli.” 

“Kíli, I’ve always told you, if you don’t tell him you will never know if…” 

“If? I think it’s very clear now there are no possible ‘if’ here.” 

Fíli stayed silent after that final retort. He knew his brother was probably right. His uncle was chosen, not well, but he had. And he knew it was Thorin’s fault either, he knew nothing of Kíli’s feelings but still, the older brother could not help but feel angry at the cause of his brother’s pain. 

Meanwhile, Thorin and Dís had been looking at the lists of dwarrow dames that could marry him. None of them seemed good enough for the role of the queen and Dís didn’t like any of them. She was no fool and knew who Thorin’s one was but he decided it was his brother job to solve his own sentimental problems even if those involved her own little son. 

“What do you think of this one? She’s noble and is younger than I but older than Fíli. Her father is a good man and she had lots of brothers. She could provide me a male heir.” 

Dís stared at her brother with a worried look. She was sad that he was doing that when he had always been so free. Dís still remember little Thorin telling her Kings should marry the one the love not the one the others chose for them. She wished things were that easier in the real world. 

“She seems good enough, maybe. Doesn’t look like a bad person.” 

“Yes…” 

“And she’s not ugly, she’s quite beautiful. Reminds me of…” 

“She doesn’t remind me of anybody.” Thorin cuts her instantly before she can pronounce his name. The drawing of the dwarf dame is beautiful like her. She had bright brown eyes that look like honey and soft brown hair braided beautifully. She doesn’t have much facial hair and Thorin likes it. And her smile… It’s like seeing him in female form. 

The king sighs deeply, putting away the drawing. His hands tremble a bit when he grabs something to write on and some ink. 

“Are you completely sure?” Dís asks before leaving. Thorin looks at her during a few seconds before nodding. “Then Kóna will be your wife.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's has taken me so long to update but I wrote this chapter like three times and it's still the crappiest thing ever so... Yeah, but it had to be done. It's really short, I'm sorry, but things will get better and more interesting from now on, I promise.

When Kóna arrived at Erebor and she was chosen to be the next Queen to say she was over the moon would be an understatement. Everything seemed fantastic. The King under the Mountain had chosen her above the others! So she was happy when she was finally able to move to the Royal Halls and be with his future husband and the heroes that reclaimed Erebor. 

But the reality wasn’t so fantastic. King Thorin was always gloomy and had a permanent frown on his eyebrows and Erebor was still pretty destroyed so it was still sad to be there. Dale was slowly blooming again, the people from Lake-Town moving. Kóna did what she could to help the others with paper work even though she didn’t know much about everything. Also, it didn’t help that the Princes seemed to hate her. 

She had been in Erebor for a week and he had only seen Prince Kíli twice and he had avoided her and any of her attempts to speak. Prince Fíli seemed so angry with her that she didn’t even dare to approach him. Kóna didn’t mean any harm to any one but apparently it was her fault that the youngest prince didn’t smile, that his eyes that once shone so bright were dull with sadness. 

Even King Thorin’s sister, Lady Dís, wasn’t happy about her but at least she tried to conceal it. The two dwarrow-maids had exchanged a few kind words but Dís’ eyes never showed kindness towards Kóna and that felt horrible. 

After a week and a half of Kóna being there, Kíli joined everyone to have dinner for the first time. The young dwarf had dark rings under his dull and sad eyes and his skin looked paler than usual. Kóna noticed Thorin’s eyes linger a few minutes upon his nephew. The King’s eyebrows were furrowed with sadness and his eyes were full of worry. Kóna knew something was wrong with them but nobody told her what and she wouldn’t be so disrespectful to ask. 

Dís was worried, just like Fíli. Worried about her son and the sadness that was eating him inside. The dinner was tense but a few words were exchanged. Thorin and Kíli stayed quiet the entire meal and when it was finished Kíli was the first to leave the table. He excused himself quickly and left the room, leaving his brother and uncle with a pained look. 

Dís followed her son out of the room and he strolled after him until she arrived at his room. The door was locked and she could hear sobs inside. She knocked the door softly and then everything went quiet, she couldn’t even hear her son’s sobs. 

“Kíli, please, open the door.” she begged softly. She still couldn’t hear a sound and the door didn’t open. “Kíli please, I know you’re inside. I want to help you, don’t make yourself bear the pain alone.” 

After a few silent seconds she heard Kíli unlock the door and she opened it with a small smile. Her son’s face was wet with tears. His eyes were puffy and red rimmed and his nose was runny. She sighed and shook her head, taking his son’s head between her hands. 

“Kíli, I know you feel a great pain inside, but you must let other people help you. I’m here to help you; I want you to open yourself at me. Son, please, I know you don’t want to be alone.” 

Tears fell softly from Kíli’s eyes but the youth kept a straight face. Everything seemed to hurt, everything his uncle did or everything he saw. Every time that Kóna woman tried to approach him his heart clenched painfully and his eyes stung with tears. He almost couldn’t bear to be at the same room as her. 

“Mum, this pain… I can’t…” he sobbed. Dís embraced his youngest son tightly and Kíli buried his face in his mother’s neck, sobbing freely, his hands clenching in her dress. Dís could almost feel the pain his son was feeling, but she had been lucky, her One had loved her and had married her. They had had two sons and she had never had to suffer for love. “Make it go away…” 

“I can’t, inùdoy… I can’t, but I know who cans and I will make him see the light.” 

“He doesn’t love me, mum, he doesn’t. He’s going to marry that woman.” 

“He does, but he believes his duties are above his own feelings. But I will show him the truth and the truth is that he belongs with you.” 

Dís made Kíli look at her in the eyes, taking his face between her hands. She caressed the boy’s cheeks softly and smiled. 

“Kíli, could you do me a favor?” 

“Of course.” he muttered. 

“Please, talk with Kóna. I believe it will ease your feelings a bit to see her side in this. She knows something is wrong and she’s very caring. I don’t know her much but she’s been nothing but sweet to me even though I have not been good with her.” 

Kíli shook his head rapidly and his eyes started leaking again. 

“No, not this, please not this. I can’t…” 

“Kíli, I’m asking this for your sake. Please, do it. I promise you it will make everything better.” 

Dís took Kíli’s hands between his own and kissed them softly. Kíli thought Dís didn’t know what she was asking of him but she did, she had noticed the grimace in Kíli’s face every time Kóna was near, how he clutched his chest like he wanted to rip his heart out. But she also knew that sometimes, the problems had to be affronted rather than avoided and Kóna could help Kíli more than his own mother.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I just had no inspiration, I've been through a very hard time and I'm still "recovering" soo yeah, I'm not very happy with this chapter but there'll be some sexy times in the next ;)

A few weeks had passed and finally all the dwarves from the Blue Mountains had returned to their homeland. Thorin was feeling slightly better for he had caught Kíli and Kóna speaking a few times and the youth seemed to be recovering, so he decided to hold a party in honor of Erebor and the heroes that reclaimed it even though they weren’t able to attend it. 

It only took a week to organize the party and another to choose the day and where it would be held and even Kíli was feeling happy with the party and Fíli could only be glad that his baby brother was able to smile again and did not spend the entire day locked up in his bedroom. 

For Kíli, that party meant the perfect moment to tell Thorin about his feelings. He didn’t tell Fíli about his plan for he feared that the blond would not like it but Fíli already suspected that Kíli would try something with their uncle during the party for it was the perfect opportunity, Thorin would probably be drunk and do whatever his heart wanted without thinking of the consequences. 

The party was roaring inside the halls of Erebor, people were chatting loudly and drinking tones of ale and other alcoholic drinks but Kíli was keeping himself sober and was watching the King like a hawk watches its prey. Thorin was greeting people constantly, a mug of ale in his other hands and his cheeks tinted with pink. He was not drunk, he was far from drunk, he was only a bit buzzed for he started to feel very bored. Thorin never liked parties and certainly not when he had to stay with his soon-to-be wife. Kóna was fun and cheerful but he just wanted to be elsewhere. 

“Kíli.” Fíli grunted at his brother after watching him stare at Thorin for a few seconds. “What are you doing?” 

 

“Nothing!” Kíli defended himself with a frown. “Can you see me do anything right now.” 

“I see you staring at him, Kíli, I am no fool. What do you want to try tonight?” 

“I just thought it would be a good evening to tell him about…”

“While he’s drunk? Kíli, you know how he is when he’s drunk. And tomorrow he won’t remember anything.” 

A hint of hurt crossed Kíli’s eyes but the young one stared defiantly at his brother. 

“I know how he is, that’s why I’m making sure he’s not drunk, that’s why I’m watching.” 

“I don’t want you to end up hurt.” 

“I’m already hurt, Fíli.” Stated Kíli. Fíli gulped down the guilt and stared at his brother with love. “I’m sure Bilbo is waiting for you somewhere here, don’t let him be alone.” 

“He can manage for a few more minutes. I want to help you.” 

Fíli wanted to be with his lover badly, but family came first and he would not let his brother do this alone. If Thorin was sober he wouldn’t want to talk with the youth so Fíili had to make him leave his guests and set him up with Kíli somewhere else more private. 

“Help me?” 

“Yes. You go and wait in our room and I’ll tell him to go and see something there so you can be alone.” 

“He won’t want…” 

“He won’t go if I tell him it’s you who’s there for he’s scared but he will go if I tell him something else. Please, Kíli, trust me.” 

“I do trust you!”

“Then go. He’ll be there in two minutes.” 

Kíli looked at his brother one last time with a smile that said ‘thank you’ and left the room quickly, casting looks at his uncle who was still chatting with other dwarves without knowing what was to come. 

Fíli sighed softly and casted at his hobbit, who was talking cheerfully with Dís. Bilbo noticed his stare and waved at him, with raised eyebrows. Fíli smiled and headed towards the Halfling. When he arrived at his side he put and arm around his waist and stared at his mother. 

“Kíli’s going to-”

“I know.” Said Dís shaking her head. “I’ve noticed, he’s been very jumpy and nervous the entire evening. Are you helping him?” 

 

“Yeah, I’m getting Thorin. Kíli’s waiting in his room.” 

“In his room?” shrieked Dís, making both men cringe. “Does he- do they… Oh Durin’s beard, are they gonna-? Is Kíli a virgin?” 

“Mother! Oh Mahal, the images in my mind…” moaned Fíli. “I will just… Ugh, they won’t mother, calm yourself.” 

Fíli squeezed Bilbo’s hand and smiled at him softly before leaving to go search for his king. Finding him was not hard at all, he was surrounded with people, some thanking him and some trying to offer their daughters. Thorin was shaking them away as fast as he could and when he spotted Fíli trying to talk with him he quickly approached him, separating himself from the rest. 

“Thank Mahal you came…” whispered Thorin, glaring at the people. 

“Aye, well, there’s a problem…” 

“A problem? What problem?” 

“Hm, Mother’s sick.” 

“Dís? What’s happened?” 

“She just isn’t feeling well. She has gone to Kíli’s bedroom, to rest. Would you mind to visit her for a bit please? I’m sure she would appreciate it.” 

“Of course.” Nodded Thorin. He quickly left Fíli and strolled out of the room, making his way towards the youngest one’s room. He suspected it was not entirely true that Dís was sick but if she wanted him to visit her so they could speak he would. But he did not expect to find Kíli seated on the bed when he entered the room. 

“Kíli?” Thorin muttered. The youth snapped his head up, his eyes full of fear. He stood up and walked towards Thorin, but instead of speaking to him he just shut the door and rested his head on it. “Are you okay? Fíli told your mother was sick and…” 

“He lied, he just wanted you to come here so I could speak with you.” 

“Speak with me?” Thorin’s voice was full of concern and Kíli’s was full of fear, fear of rejection. The youth wanted to bolt out of the room but he knew he had to do it. Kíli gulped and faced his uncle, whose eyes were trying to decipher what was going on. “Nephew, what’s wrong?” 

“I-I…” Kíli tried to speak but the words wouldn’t get out. He had a knot in his chest and another one in his throat that didn’t let him speak and Thorin was walking towards him, a hand stretched out to touch him and it just made everything more difficult. “Thorin…” Kíli moaned. 

“You’re worrying me, are you feeling well?” 

Kíli stared at his uncle for a moment and then he just threw himself in his arms, their mouths meeting on what was Kíli’s first kiss ever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is aaaall porny so if you don't want to read how they make babies skip the whole chapter. Thanks for your kudos!

When Thorin felt Kíli’s lips touch his own all the dizziness the alcohol caused him dissipated and all his senses became more aware. He felt warmth spread in his chest and without thinking he wrapped his arms around his waist and raised the boy from the ground so their heights matched. Kíli felt the weight on his chest and the fear of rejection leave and he looped his arms around his uncle’s neck, clinging and grabbing his hair. 

Their mouths opened as the kiss deepened, their tongues meeting, making them moan and pant in each other’s mouths. Part of Thorin told him to stop it but the other part told him to go for it, that it might be his last chance at love. The King’s hands travelled south, grabbing his nephew’s behind, raising him from the ground and making Kíli wrap his legs around his waist. 

“Kíli…” grunted Thorin against his nephew’s lips. Kíli bit his uncle’s bottom lip and smirked. 

“Uncle, I’ve waited so long to do this… I desire your body…” 

“I desire you too, sister-son. I’ve been dreaming about you…” Thorin laid Kíli down on his bed, covering the youth’s body with his own. The King showered the boy’s neck with kisses, making him gasp and rut against the King’s hips. Thorin didn’t want to think that it was wrong, that he had an arrangement, he wanted to enjoy the situation, the moment, as much as he could for he loved the boy and was afraid that that would be the first and last time he would have him. 

Thorin grabbed Kíli’s hips and started grinding against them, feeling their erections through their clothes, rubbing, trying to create that delicious friction that was driving them mad with lust. Kíli’s eyes were darker than ever, that warm honey brown had melted and was black. Thorin’s eyes seemed a deeper shade of blue and stared full of love at Kíli, worshipping him with his gaze. 

For a moment they stopped kissing and just stared at each other’s eyes, trying to say everything but saying nothing. Thorin kissed Kíli’s eyelids and then he kissed the tip of the youth’s nose, trying to show him how much loved he was. 

“Ah, Thorin… Take… Our clothes off.” Kíli panted against his uncle’s cheek, trying hard to get rid of the many layers of clothing hiding each other’s bodies. Thorin fumbled with Kíli’s clothed until he had him underneath him completely bare. Instead of taking his own clothed off, he started worshipping Kíli’s body with kisses and nips, making the youth pant and moan wantonly. The King smirked when he saw his nephew’s erection, already hard and leaking, making a mess. He avoided it and instead he grabbed the prince’s hips and kissed the inside of his thighs, snatching a gasp from the youth’s lips. 

Kíli was in heaven, over the moon. He was living his dream and it was even better than he had expected. Thorin’s lips were softer and his beard rubbed his skin making him moan with desire and he couldn’t even believe what was happening to him. What was going to happen soon. He grabbed Thorin’s hair and yanked him up, crashing their lips together, all teeth and tongue, trying to drink as much from each other as they could. 

“Uncle, make love to me.” Kíli whispered in Thorin’s ear, while nipping at his earlobe. The King grunted lowly and rubbed his hips against his nephew’s, creating a delicious friction that made them both moan with satisfaction. “But first, we have to get rid of your clothes…” 

Thorin wasted no time in taking his clothes off and seconds after he was hovering over his nephew again. Kíli smiled wolfishly and pulled his uncle down, kissing his lips softly before biting them, making the old one gasp. Thorin smirked and nipped at Kíli’s neck, leaving marks that marked him as his. 

Slowly, Kíli’s hands made his way down Thorin’s body, taking his time, until he reached his erection and he gripped it tightly, making the King grunt and groan against the youth’s skin. Kíli’s started pumping it slowly, making it an agony for his uncle. The Prince wore a shit-eating grin and his eyes glimmered with mischief and lust. After a few minutes of slow torture Thorin got tired and gripped his nephew’s hips hard, pressing his fingers hard against the skin, making Kíli grunt with pain. 

“You’re insufferable…” 

“You love it.” Teased the prince with his wide grin. Thorin couldn’t deny it. The King kissed the grin away with a kiss full of tongue but Kíli had other ideas. He pushed his uncle and rolled on top of him, straddling the older body and smirking down at him. 

“The boy feels brave.” Teased Thorin, poking his nephew’s side. 

“I always do.” 

Kíli started kissing his way down the body beneath him, while Thorin tangled his fingers with Kíli’s hair, pulling at it yet smoothing it, trying to calm Kíli. When the youth finally arrived at Thorin’s erection it was already leaking profusely and was hard as stone. He had never done any of this before but he was eager to try and please his king. He lapped at it slowly, taking his time to get used to the flavor and the feeling. He felt Thorin get restless beneath him, bucking his hips, raising them to meet Kíli’s lips. The younger one smirked at his uncle, before taking him into his mouth, making the King moan deeply, his grip of the youth’s hair tightening. 

“Mahal’s beard, Kíli, are you sure you are a virgin?” grunted Thorin. Kíli didn’t answer, he was too busy sucking and licking his uncle’s manhood. Thorin busied himself licking his own fingers, making them slick and moist so Kíli wouldn’t be hurt by what was to come. 

When he felt his orgasm approach, Thorin lifted Kíli’s head from his erection and pulled him up to him, rolling them over again, positioning himself over his nephew. The young prince knew what Thorin wanted and he wanted it too, but he couldn’t help but be afraid and nervous. He knew it was going to hurt, everyone hurt the first time, but yet, he had always feared it. 

Thorin kissed Kíli deeply while grabbing the prince’s legs and making them wrap around his hips. He tried hard not to rub himself against the younger one, but he quickly positioned his hand on his nephew’s butt and started stroking his entrance. Kíli shuddered when he felt Thorin’s finger trying to breach him, but he tried hard to relax. When the first finger was in and Kíli felt comfortable enough, Thorin began moving it a bit, at first slowly but soon Kíli was begging for more. 

Soon the second was in, then a third and then Thorin couldn’t wait more. Kíli tried to relax more and Thorin slicked himself with his spit and pre-cum. He positioned himself against Kíli and slowly he started to penetrate the youth, keeping an eye on his nephew’s face for any sign of pain. Kíli had closed his eyes and was biting his lip hard. The pain wasn’t insufferable but it was still there. 

When Thorin was fully seated inside him they stayed put for a while, just listening to each other breathe, Kíli feeling fuller and more complete than ever. His uncle didn’t move an inch, respecting Kíli and waiting until the other was ready to continue. When the prince moved his hips against him, impaling himself further and moaned pleasurably he took it as a sing that he could move. 

They started slowly, with Thorin moving in an out of Kíli softly so the other could feel secure and comfortable but soon Kíli was asking him to increase his pace and Thorin could do nothing but obey him. 

Thorin muscle’s already ached from the intensity and Kíli could feel it so, without separating their bodies, they rolled over and Kíli mounted him like he had been doing it all his life. He rolled his hips expertly and Thorin couldn’t even believe how much pleasure he was feeling when his first time had been pretty dull compared to that. 

Kíli moaned loudly and shamelessly, and probably half of the castle had already heard them but he couldn’t bring himself to care. They soon felt their orgasms approaching and after a few minutes Kíli spilled himself over Thorin’s chest. Kíli continued to ride his uncle until he had spilled his seed deep inside him, mamking them both moan. 

Kíli collapsed on top of Thorin’s chest, resting his head under the King’s chin. Thorin rubbed the youth’s back, kissing his hair lovingly. They said nothing, they needed no words. Thorin slowly slipped out of Kíli, making him groan, and he moved them until they were side by side, with Kíli safe and tucked in his uncle’s embrace. And together they fell asleep, without thinking about the consequences that their actions would have.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm sorry for the delay, I just wasn't very inspired lately... Well! This chapter is a bit short yet intense. Thank you for all the comments and kudos!

Thorin stared at Kíli’s naked body, covered by the silk sheets of his bed, chastising himself for committing such a horrible act. The younger boy still slept deeply, his chest rising and falling softly, his mouth slightly open. He looked so peaceful that Thorin didn’t want to disturb him. 

The King quickly retrieved his clothes and got out of the youth’s room, nearly running towards his own bedroom. When Kíli woke up slowly, flinching when he felt a pang on his butt, yet he smiled, remembering last night activities. He stretched his body and yawned, his hand searching for a body next to him but the bed was already cold. He quickly sat up straight and looked around the room, searching for his uncle, ye the king was nowhere to be seen. 

“Thorin?” Kíli shouted, yet there was no response. The Prince’s eyes filled up with tears and his lower lip quivered. Not after last night, he can’t… Yet, the Prince knew it was obvious his uncle had left him. His chest clenched and he the covers off him, feeling worse than he had ever felt. Kíli felt like his heart had been ripped out, yet part of him still believed that Thorin just had to leave and would soon be by his side, ready to repeat what they did. 

When he arrived at the dinning hall, where the other were already having breakfast, he noted the King’s absence and his heart clenched even more painfully. He suppressed the tears and sat down at the table with a cordial smile. When he sat he flinched a little, the pain making its presence and it didn’t go unnoticed by his mother and his brother. 

“Have you seen Thorin, Kíli dear?” Dís asked with a smile. Inside she was panicking and considering killing her brother. 

“No, I haven’t seen him this morning.” He answered with his voice as calm as he could manage. Dís saw that he wasn’t lying and obviously something had gone wrong in his plans for she did notice how the tears welled up in his eyes in some moments. Kóna and Dís started a conversation about the land of the soon to be queen yet Fíli paid no attention to it, focusing on Kíli as his strange behavior. 

After breakfast, the younger Prince quickly left the room and went to the King’s quarters, where Thorin was pacing the floor nervously. He hadn’t been able to muster enough courage to go and have breakfast with the others, fearing that Kíli might have been there. He knew the young boy had been probably hurt by his actions but he was king now, he had a betrothed and he couldn’t go and fool with other people, not even his long loved nephew. 

Three hard knocks on his door distracted him and he hesitated a bit before going to answer the door, without asking who was first. Wrong, he was. Kíli burst into the room, his face red with anger and his eyes full of fire. 

“Kíli! You shouldn’t-”

“Why did you leave?” shouted Kíli, cutting Thorin. The King stared at his astounded, his eyebrows shooting up. “After last night I-I thought that…” 

“Kíli, you thought wrong. Last night… I was drunk.” 

“No you weren’t! I watched you all night, you only had to goblets of ale and even if you were, you made love to me! That wasn’t you drunk!” Kíli argued, grabbing the front of his uncle’s furs. Thorin grabbed Kílis arms, trying to pry them off him. 

“Kíli, please, don’t make this more difficult…” 

“No! You’re the one who’s making it difficult. I love you, uncle, and I know you love me too!” 

Thorin closed his eyes, keeping his tears at bay. He loved the boy with all his heart, but he couldn’t be with him. His duties as king were more important than his duties at heart. 

“Kíli, I loved you as my nephew, nothing more.” Kíli’s arms fell by his sides, defeated. His eyes brimmed with tears and some slipped, falling down his cheeks. Thoron felt the urge to wrap his arms around the boy and reassure him but he couldn’t, he had to lie, for his own good. 

“Why are you doing this?” 

“Kíli, I’m going to marry Kóna, and have heirs with her. That’s what Erebor needs.” 

“Fíli is your heir.” Spat Kíli. 

“The counselors think he’s too old. When I die he won’t have many years left either, it’s not fair to the people of Erebor. I need younger heirs, heirs of my own blood.” 

“We have your blood, we share it!” 

“But not entirely. You are not son of a king and queen. You’re son of a princess and his prince, nothing more. Not enough.” All were lies and every time he opened his mouth Thorin died a little bit more, Kíli’s pained expression making his insides squirm with guilt. 

“You can’t mean that. You’ve been training Fíli all this years for nothing?” 

“Kíli, leave.” Commanded Thorin, his voice wavering slightly. 

“No! No! I won’t! I live you, Thorin! You can’t do this to me!” Thorin hovered over Kíli, grabbing his hands so tight that Kíli moaned from the pain. He stared at his uncle’s eyes with fear and that tore Thorin’s heart apart. 

“I don’t love you, Kíli.” He lied sternly. The heartbroken look at the youth’s face hurt Thorin more than a thousand swords piercing him. He let go of the Prince who looked at the King astonished for a moment, before bolting from the room in tears. Thorin tried hard to keep his own tears inside his eyes but some of them escaped. He hadn’t cried a single tear since the battle of Azanulbizar and yet, that young boy managed to make Thorin feel more pain that he had ever felt. 

He knew it was for the best, both for him and young Kíli, but the pain did not fade. Soon there was another knock and the door but this time it was Kóna. Thorin had had time to calm himself and was no longer teary or shaking. The woman smiled at him and touched his arm softly. 

“Your majesty? Are you okay? You seem a bit shaken.” 

“I’m okay.” He assured her with a small smile. “And call me Thorin, if we’re going to get married better refer to each other by out first names, eh, Kóna?” 

The young dwarrow maid nodded with a smile and left the king alone again. She felt that nothing was okay, for his soon to be husband’s eyes were troubled and he had seen the young Prince’s look during breakfast. Something had happened and she would discover what.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've returned from Ireland! Oh my god, that country is the most beautiful thing ever, I wanna live there and just have some sheeps and... Gosh, I really love it. And Dublin ooooh it's beautiful. Anyways, I'm sorry this chapter is pretty awful buuuut the problems are beginning so, yeah, winter is coming.

Fíli wipped the sweat of Kíli’s forehead carefully, looking worriedly at the youth’s pale face. The youngest prince had his eyes screwed shut, his mouth turned downwards, like he was feeling a great pain. And, in a certain way, he was. He felt like his heart had been torn apart and his body did not let him rest, constantly sweating and feeling cold as the hardest of winters. He felt abandoned, like some part of him was missing and a great hole had been carved in his chest. 

Fíli stared at his mother, who stared at her youngest child with her eyebrows furrowed deeply. She knew the cause of his pain, everyone did, but none of them thought there could be something else, yet she did. The prince had been awfully sick a lot lately and he was constantly tired, claiming that his stomach felt queasy and he had pains on his abdomen. 

Oín had checked him several times and the dwarf had just sighed and shrugged at Dís, saying he couldn’t find anything purely physical, like some illness, that was causing said pains. But Oín was not specialized in the area Dís thought it could this type of ‘illness’ be. 

“Mum.” Fíli whispered, lacing his fingers with his brother’s ones. “Is it really because of uncle he’s like this?” 

“I think so, dear, I think so and sadly, only he can fix it. Otherwise…” Dís didn’t continue, her eyes watering just at the thought of what could happen to those who their One didn’t love them. What could happen to her son. 

“Otherwise?” Fíli pressed, his eyebrows furrowing. 

“Well, there have been cases of… People just getting worse because of their unrequited love.” 

“Getting worse? You mean he could…?” 

“Die?” her voice trembled with fear. “I really hope he doesn’t. He’s strong.” 

“But his love is strong too.” Fíli caressed Kíli’s bony hand with his thumb, softly, like he was trying to sooth him. 

“Do not worry, Fíli. He will get better, I’m sure of it.” 

Dís left the room hurriedly, trying hard to suppress her tears for she didn’t want her older son to worry more than he should. She really shouldn’t be that scared, she knew Kílí and she knew he was a strong lad and he would fight for his life. But… The other probable thing that could be happening to him… That thing was what really bothered her. 

“Dís?” a deep voice and two pairs of footsteps sounded down the hall. Dwalin and Ori stared at her worriedly, taking notice of her unshed tears. She quickly smiled softly at them and straightened her dress. 

“Dwalin, Ori, what are you doing here?” 

The oldest dwarf worked as a royal guard and was constantly training, rarely seen indoors, and Ori worked as the royal scribe, always in the library except whe he was admiring Dwalin during trainings. Dís had once been very close to Dwalin, and she would even admit that when she was just a dwarfling she had a tiny crush on the warrior but it quickly dissipated when she met Víli. Her One. 

“We’ve come to see Kíli. Is he okay?” Ori asked, his voice trembled with worry.

“He… He is not fine, not right now. Oín has tried several medicines but nothing seems to be working and he’s just getting worse. I’m really worried but there’s nothing I can do, just stay by his side and whisper that everything will be okay.” 

“Dís, he will be okay. He will get better, ya’ll see.” Dwalin assured her, patting her back softly. She just smiled briefly at him. 

“You can go in to see him, Fíli’s inside.” 

“We will.” Dwalin and Ori closed the door behind them and she could hear them mutter some words to Fíli and then he heard Ori saying something to Kíli and Fíli tell him he was still sleeping. Dís left the door, clutching her chest to make the pain go away. She had had endless talks and arguments with her brother regarding Kíli’s state and even though she had caught him by Kíli’s door several times he still refused to see him. She could see the struggle, the pain and the tears in his brother’s eyes, but she refused to feel pity for him when her son was the one who was literally dying for his love. 

“Dís?” a soft voice called from the great hall, where she had arrived without even noticing. She turned her head and looked at Kóna, who stood in the middle of the hall, her eyes full of worry. 

Dís had learnt to love her, for she knew what was happening and even she had tried to speak Thorin into going to see Kíli or even break the engagement but Thorin refused both women and the last time they had tried to do it he had not spoken to them in a week. 

“How is Kíli?” 

“He’ll be okay.” Dís assured her with a smile. 

“I’m so sorry.” The young dwarf maiden continued. Dís grabbed her arm and shook her head softly. 

“None of this is your fault, Kóna, it’s Thorin’s and his thick skull.” 

Dís constantly assured Kóna that she was not to blame for what was happening but the young maiden did not believe her, did not want to hear her kind words and continued blaming herself. She took care of Kíli the days he was mostly asleep and Fíli wasn’t with him for since the young prince had fallen into that strange illness Fíli had started hating Kóna, to the point of leaving when she was in the same room. 

The former heir to the throne had received severe scolding from Thorin but the young prince refused to pay attention to his king and ignored him, hating him just as much as Kóna for causing so much pain to his brother. 

Dís knew Fíli was not doing anyone a favor by doing that, not even Kíli, but it helped him cope with his feelings and she couldn’t deprive him of that. She had caught him crying himself to sleep nearly every night and he was constantly at his brother’s side, with Bilbo accompanying him from time to time. 

“If I could talk to Thorin, make him see-” Kóna muttered, but she was cut. 

“Talk to me about what?” The King’s voice rumbled on the hall. His sullen blue eyes scanned both his sister and his soon-to-be-wife and furrowed his eyebrows. 

“You know about what.” Grunted Dís, facing him. 

“Thorin, please.” Kóna whispered, stretching her hand towards him, trying to touch his arm. 

“No, stop it. Not this again. I’m tired of it!” 

“Thorin! Do not dare turn your back to me when I’m talking to you!” shouted Dís, making Thorin shiver with the fierceness of her voice. “If you do not want to do it for yourself or Kíli, do it for me, for your family, for Kóna, for I don’t want to lose him, Thorin. I’ve lost enough in my life. Not my son.” 

Thorin stared at her sister, his eyes clouded with worry and fear. 

“I can’t.” Thorin muttered. 

“You can, but you, King Thorin, are a coward.” Dís spat, pointing at him with her finger. The King stared at her with anger, clenching his fists. 

“You dare to call me a coward? After all I’ve done?” 

“What have you done? Retrieved our land from a dragon? That’s all very nice, but when it comes to the matters of the heart, that are the ones that really count and matter in this life, you are a coward.” 

The words stung Thorin more than he would admit. He lowered his head, staring at the ground. Dís was too angry to measure her words, she knew it, but she wanted the King to feel the pain he was putting her and her sons through. 

“If Kíli dies, it’ll be your fault.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos! Maybe leave a comment on this chapter?

Kíli looked around the too cold room, to find Fíli sleeping by his side, one of his hands grasping his one tightly, and his brother’s eyebrows were furrowed and his lips pursued, like he was having an unpleasant dream. He’s probably worried about me… Kíli thought guiltily, tightening the grip on his brother’s hand, to give him reassurance that he was fine. 

A twist in his stomach told him otherwise, making him flee towards the bucket he kept by his side, and emptying the little contents he had in his stomach. He retched without actually throwing up anything and it only made his abdomen hurt awfully and his mouth taste like something had died in it. 

“Oh Mahal, Kíli, are you okay?” Fíli exclaimed, having been woken up by the retching sounds.

Kíli just nodded, his hair sticking at his sweaty forehead and his eyes watery from the pain. He sometimes wished to die already, because the pain he was feeling was so atrocious that he feared it would kill him slowly. And if Thorin didn’t want him, well, an existence without your One would be pretty pitifully. 

Fíli helped his brother get back under the covers and held against his mouth some water, to wash off the horrible taste he had. He brushed off his hair of his forehead and then he held him in his arms, for at least ten minutes without saying anything. But then, Kíli noticed something wet falling on his hair. He looked up to find Fíli crying against his hair, his eyes shut fiercely while the tears slipped out. Kíli sighed with sadness and pressed himself against Fíli. 

“I’m okay.” He assured him, even though the youth knew he was lying to himself and his brother. 

“I’m not blind, Kee.” The blond whispered. 

“You know I won’t give up easily, eh? Have a little faith in me, brother.” 

“I do, it’s just… I see how much pain you’re in, and I know you sometimes feel like there’s nothing to live for with Thorin having… Well, just so you know, I love you, and I will love you forever and I don’t think I could live without you. Neither would mum.” 

“Fíli, if the time comes and I die, you would have to live without me, because you have Bilbo and I know he’s your One, and if you die then he’ll be sad and then everyone will be sad and everything will be horrible.” 

“If you die everyone will be sad anyways.” Fíli muttered. Kíli smiled softly, trying to get up from the bed. 

“Come on, help me, I want to take a bath and I won’t do it alone.” He urged his brother up and nudged at his arm so he would help him. Fíli nodded wordlessly and helped him towards his private bathroom. The older brother prepared the water while the younger slowly undressed, trying not to make himself dizzy. 

Soon, the both of them were in the water, enjoying the warmness and sweet scent of it. It had been awhile since they had both done that together, for Kíli had barely been able to get up. 

“It’s nice, doing this once in a while…” Kíli whispered with a content smile. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Mahal, I’m not made of glass, you know? I can handle a few minutes or even hours out of the bed without dying.” Kíli complained, with a glare. Fíli smiled briefly before starting to scrub his younger’s brothers back. 

“I know, I’m just worried. We don’t want you fainting and drowning. Would be pretty stupid to die this way.”

“Yeah.” Kíli laughed, feeling glad to be able to make his brother smile again, even though it only lasted for a few minutes, until Kíli had started to feel dizzy and asked Fíli to help him out of the bath and into the bed. “By the way, have you started to court him?” 

“Him?” Fíli asked, not really focusing in what Kíli was asking but in dressing him. 

“Bilbo, duh.” 

“Ah… No, no I haven’t asked him. I don’t even know how hobbit customs work, you know? Maybe they don’t have ones, maybe he doesn’t even like me.” 

“Oh, trust me, he does.” Kíli laughed. Fíli smiled at him and blushed softly. Soon Kíli was tucked in again and Kíli was holding his hand, again by his side. There was a knock on the door and a few seconds later Oín and Dís were inside the room, a big dusty book in the doctor’s hands. 

“Hello, lads, I’ve done some research that might be pretty accurate.” Oín explained quickly. He separated Fíli from Kíli and took his place beside the younger one. Dís just sat down at the end of the bed, giving a small smile at Fíli, who didn’t return it. “As your mother already voiced, we fear that you are not only suffering from the disease we call love sickness but another thing… Well, it’s not exactly a disease.” 

Oín opened the dusty book in a page he had already marked and began reading. 

“Okay, this is not very accurate but I’m going to read the symptoms and you tell me if you have them. Clear?” 

“As water.” Kíli responded, sitting up. 

“Dizziness? Throwing up everyday or nearly everyday? Abdominal pains? Fainting spells from time to time? Sudden hunger or thirst? Carvings?” At everything Kíli responded with ‘yes’ and Oín place the book on the bed and threw the covers off the prince, asking him to show him his stomach. Slowly the old dwarf started to touch it, pressing here and there until he watched it like he was waiting for something to just burst out of it. “Okay, I think it’s pretty clear, lad.” 

“What? What’s clear?” Asked Kíli, his eyes travelling from his mother to Oín. Dís just lowered her head and Fíli furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Aye, could you maybe tell us what in Mahal’s name is going on?” Fíli barked. 

“Kíli, lad, you’re clearly pregnant.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo sooo sorry! But I haven't had any inspiration for anything lately and my grandma was in the hospital and hell, I went to London and met Richard! Yeah, I went to see The Crucible with my friends and I'm telling you, it was amazing! So, happy late birthday Richard, I wanted to post something yesterday but I didn't have any time. 
> 
> Practically nothing happens in this chapter but some things are explained. I promise the story will get more interesting, don't know where, or how but it will!

Kíli stared absentmindedly at the ceiling, counting the stones in it. He had been lying in his bed for what seemed forever, not having the strength to do anything besides trying to figure out where his life was going, what was he going to do with the child growing inside him and if he was going to tell Thorin or if he would just wait to let the fate decide. The last one was the easiest one, but something was eating Kíli from inside, the ‘what if…’. What if he told Thorin about the baby and the King decided to stop the wedding to be able to be with him? After all, what Thorin needed was heirs and Kíli bore the rightful heir of the Lonely Mountain inside. But there was also the bad ‘what if’. What if Thorin decided to banish him for he didn’t want a bastard in his homeland? That thought made Kíli’s inside freeze and his chest ache. 

“Kíli, someday you’ll have to get up.” Fíli’s voice came from the doorway. The young one raised his head and scowled at his brother. Fíli didn’t understand what he was going through. He and Bilbo were in love with each other, they shared their feelings. Well, they didn’t know the other did, but that was because they were too blind to see it. Kíli was pretty oblivious and it was obvious to him! 

“Someday I will, but today is not the day.” Grumbled the brunet. Fíli sighed and sat down on his brother’s bed, wanting to hug him but knowing it would probably not be very welcomed. 

“I know you… You don’t want to see him but he lives here, and so do you. And soon it will be his engage-”

“I know, okay? I know! I don’t want to see him or her, not even hear about them!” 

“Kíli, please. You’ll get ill, staying inside for so long.” 

“Dwarves live IN the mountains and we don’t get ill, why should I?” 

“Because you’re carrying a babie. Come one, please, just, breathe some air, take a stroll with me and Bilbo.” Begged Fíli, grabbing his brother’s arm and trying to get him up. Kíli moaned but complained, putting his boots on. 

“So, you finally grew a pair and told Bilbo?” Kíli chuckled, exiting the room. Fïli blushed slightly and scowled. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” 

“Yeah, you do. You tell me to be brave and all that but you can’t ask Bilbo if you can court him. You’re not the best example, I have to say.” 

“Shut up, he doesn’t…” 

“He does love you back. Or at least he likes you. Mahal, Fíli, if you don’t tell him I’ll do it!” 

“What about the baby? Will you tell Thorin?” Fíli retorted with bitterness. 

Kíli froze on the spot, his eyes clouding with worry and his expression turning into a scowl. He glared at Fíli and shook his head slowly. Fíli stared at his brother, realizing his mistake but the youngest one had already turned around and started walking towards his room again. 

“Kíli! Kíli I’m sorry!” Fíli managed to grab his brother’s arm but Kíli fought against him, wriggling around to free himself. 

“Like hell you’re sorry! Like it could be compared, those two things!” Shouted Kíli. “For one, you aren’t with Bilbo’s baby!” 

“I know, please, come with me. Let’s go for a walk.” Fíli begged again, pushing Kíli towards the end of the hallway. The youth huffed and let himself be carried outside. “It was a mistake putting it like that. I know. But, now talking seriously, will you tell Thorin?” 

“Probably not. What if he doesn’t want it?” Sighed Kíli, sitting on a bench, his back already hurting (even though he was barely showing). 

“What if he does want it?” 

“Then we’ll all live happily ever after!” grunted Kíli. “Things don’t work like that Fíli, if Thorin’s advisors found out about the baby they would probably banish him, for he’s a bastard.” 

“Kíli, they wouldn’t. Thorin wouldn’t let them.” 

“Thorin has no say in the Gods’ laws. A child out of a marriage is a bastard, and a respectable King wouldn’t want a bastard in his home. And of course, if they banish the bastard they would banish me, and I don’t want to leave…” 

Fíli sat down beside his brother, putting a hand on his back reassuringly. The golden-haired one didn’t know what to say, what to do. His brother was right, Thorin couldn’t stop the laws of Mahal, and they were sacred for him too. If only his uncle wasn’t so strict with the rules… 

“Fíli, Kíli! What a surprise, seeing you outside.” Bilbo approached them with a smile, his hands joined behind his back. Kíli smiled brightly at the hobbit, feeling his brother tense beside him. 

“Long time no see! I see you like Erebor well enough, I hope you stay with us for a long time.” Kíli commented, patting the place next to him in the bench so the hobbit would join them. 

“Ah, yeah, I miss my hobbit hole but I like it here. They treat me like I’m royalty and huh, well, I couldn’t say no to all the food they are giving me! Fíli has showed me around and he’s been taking me to Dale lately, in hopes to find some clothes suitable for me. I like the dwarves’ clothes but they’re too thick for me.”

“Oh, you and Fíli are close then.” Fíli elbowed his brother just as those words left Kíli’s mouth. The young one just snickered and elbowed him back. 

“Ah, he’s a great friend.” Assured Bilbo, a bright and easy-going smile on his face. Yet, Kíli didn’t miss the subtle blush covering the Halfling’s cheeks when Fíli’s name had come up. “So, what have you been doing inside, hiding in your bedroom?” 

“Oh, nothing, really….” Kíli stared at the floor for a few seconds before staring right at Bilbo, his eyebrows furrowed. “Bilbo, could you keep a secret?” The hobbit raised his eyebrows and nodded softly, leaning towards Kíli. The youngest dwarf sighed softly. “I-I am… I’m pregnant.” 

The silence that followed that statement was very awkward. Fíli’s eyes travelled from Kíli to Bilbo and Bilbo stood there, staring at Kíli without even blinking. The young prince played with his fingers, not willing to meet Bilbo’s eyes but the hobbit wasn’t exactly staring at Kíli as he appeared to be in shock, a tight smile in his lips. 

“How is that even possible?” asked the hobbit after a few more minutes. “I mean, unless you’ve been lying to me all this time, you’re a male. And, well, at least male hobbits, can’t get pregnant.” 

“Oh… Well, male dwarves can, some male dwarves. I am one of them apparently, so, no, we’ve not been lying to you all this time, I am a male and I’m pregnant. And… The baby… Is… Th-”

“Kíli.” Fíli grunted. The blond trusted the hobbit but there were some things that the Halfling wouldn’t understand, like incest probably, because dwarves were one of the few races that didn’t frown upon it. The youth stared at his brother for a brief moment and then smiled softly. 

“It’s okay, Fíli. It’s Thorin’s, the baby.” 

As expected, the hobbit was more than a little surprised but he quickly recovered and blinked a few times, his mouth slightly agape. 

“He’s your uncle, isn’t he?” Bilbo asked, slightly dumbfounded. “I mean… You’re family. Isn’t that… Wrong for dwarves?” 

“No, not for dwarves.” Fíli explained. “In our culture it’s normal for family to marry family, even though it’s even more normal inside royal families to preserve the royal blood.” 

“Then why aren’t you the one marrying Thorin?” 

Kíli’s eyes shined with tears for a brief moment and then he smiled sadly. His chest was aching but the hobbit hadn’t meant to hurt him with his words. 

“I didn’t know I could carry children ‘till I became pregnant. And even if I had known it… I’ve… I’ve never been considered much in my family.” Kíli muttered. 

“Kíli that’s not true-”

“Yes, Fíli. It is. When I was young they thought there was something wrong in my head… Like I was… Not normal, you know? I didn’t learn as fast as the others and I struggled with reading and writing. I couldn’t even speak well and I still struggle with Khuzdul. That’s why most of the council thinks I’m kind of… Dumb and they wouldn’t want my stupid genes to be passed to the next king.” 

Fíli grasped his brother’s hand comfortingly and sighed, the hobbit still thinking about what he had just heard. 

“I don’t think you’re stupid.” Bilbo said suddenly, his head shooting up and staring straight at Kíli’s eyes. “A bit reckless and absentminded, yes, but not stupid. In fact, you’re one of the best dwarves I’ve ever met, and bear in mind, lately I’ve been meeting lots.” 

Kíli laughed, punching the hobbit’s arm jokingly, shaking his head. 

“Don’t worry, Kíli, your secret is save with me.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sooo sorry that I am so late updating this but I'm having a bit of a rough month with returning to school and a research project I have to hand in two weeks and I should have done months ago... So... yeah, my hands are pretty full right now. Yet, I always have time to do my favourite thing, write mpreg!

Thorin watched with furrowed eyebrows as the hobbit and his One talked animatedly in the garden, their smiled brighter, Kíli had visibly gotten better. His blood boiled with anxiety and jealousy but he knew he could do nothing to stop it, it wasn’t in his power. If his nephew had found love in another person he had to accept it, he had no claim over him. 

Kóna smiled sweetly at him when he entered the Royal Quarters, the dwarf maiden reading a book by the fire. The advisors had insisted that even thought they couldn’t share a bed yet; they had to at least share the quarters. They still had their own room but Thorin felt less relaxed when he was in his. 

“Are you okay?” Kóna asked, her brows furrowed in worry. Thorin just shook his head and stared at her. She was beautiful and kind, and one of the most bright ladies in Erebor, he was lucky to pick her. Yet, he couldn’t find love in her. He knew she didn’t love him either but at least she cared for him. Thorin knew she was no fool, she knew that things had happened even though she didn’t know what, and she didn’t have to know. 

Fíli had been pondering all day on how he would ask his king and uncle his permission to court the hobbit. After all, if he was having a heir of his own there was no need of him to have one. He rocked back and forth, his hands sweating with nervousness while he waited outside the Royal Quarters, having asked Dwalin to fetch the king for him. 

Thorin exited the room with a frown, his anger still sweeping over him. His golden nephew was waiting with a small smile and a nervous twinkling in his eyes, making Thorin wonder what he was up to. Had this something to do with Kíli and Bilbo? 

“So, you wanted to ask me something?” Thorin asked with a gruff voice. Fíli bit his lip and nodded. 

“Yes, I wanted to ask you if… Mahal, this is difficult. I… I want to court Bilbo and I would like your permission to do it.” Fíli blurted out, blushing to the roots. 

Thorin’s heart quickened. He had the key in his hands to break Kíli and Bilbo’s relationship if he wanted, and all his anxieties would disappear. Yet, the image of a desolated Kíli filled his head and he could not let himself do this to the person he loved. Kíli deserved all the happiness of the world and beyond. Thorin lowered his head and sighed. 

“Sorry, Fíli, I can’t… I can’t give you my consent. You can’t court the hobbit.” 

To say Fíli felt gobsmacked would be an understatement. The blond prince’s heart shattered and his palms sweated even more. 

“Why?!” He shrieked.   
Thorin felt so wrong for doing this to his oldest nephew, but he also knew that if Kíli was sad his own despair would be even bigger. The king gulped and shook his head. 

“I’m sorry, Fíli. Maybe you’ll understand.” He couldn’t bear that situation anymore. With furious tears in his eyes, Fíli resisted the urge to punch his uncle and ran out to where he knew Kíli was waiting for him. The brown-haired prince was surprised to see his brother so furious when he exited the palace and met him at the gardens. Bilbo was not with them at that moment so there was no problem with the hobbit overhearing things. 

“Brother! What happened?” exclaimed Kíli, taking a hold of the blond brother, hugging him tight. Fíli grunted and sat down gruffly, the tears stinging his eyes. 

“Uncle didn’t approve. He said he couldn’t give me his permission and that I’ll understand it. Understand what?! What does he want with the hobbit?!”

The words stung Kíli more than he would have let show but he brushed it off and focused on his brother’s pain. They chatted and discussed for a while and Kíli decided that he would confront Thorin himself. 

The youngest prince strutted towards the Royal Quarters and knocked furiously on the door. He heard a grunt on the other side and then a melodic voice. Kóna answered the door with a beautiful smile. 

“Oh, Prince Kíli! Do you want to see Thorin?” The lady asked. 

“Yes, please.” 

Thorin had already sat up when he heard the name of his One and quickly went towards the door. He closed it behind him, leaving him and Kíli alone in the hallway. The brown-prince played with his fingers nervously but he had a serious look on his face. 

“Kíli… Do you need-”

“Why don’t you let Fíli court Bilbo?” blurted out Kíli. Thorin stared at Kíli dumbstruck. He didn’t seem glad about it. He seemed angry. So, Thorin thought, Bilbo and Kíli are not together after all. He smiled slightly and his heart felt lighter. 

“I… I thought you and Bilbo were together and… Well, I assumed that if I let Fíli court Bilbo you would be… Heart broken, I guess.” Thorin ranted, an ashamed blush covering his cheeks. Kíli couldn’t help but giggle after recovering from the initial small shock. Him and Bilbo courting. Yeah, right, not in a million years. Thorin smiled a bit, refreshed to see Kíli giggling. 

“Oh, no, Mahal. Certainly not. You know well where my feelings dwell.” The last part was said with a bit of bitterness and he did saw Thorin flinch but he couldn’t keep it to himself. 

“Well, then. I’m sure you will go see your brother right away and you can tell him that he is free to court the hobbit if he accepts.” 

“Oh, he will, don’t worry.” Kíli flashed him a small smile and exited the palace, glad that there were good news for his brother. Yet, seeing Thorin and speaking to him had only made his heart ache with unrequited love.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOORRRRYYY SORRY I didn't update sooner, I'm just ugh, so stressed with school and everything. There is no week without an exam. And this week Halloween! yay! 
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!

Fíli and Bilbo spent nearly every minute of the day together, talking, kissing or just staring at each other like idiots. Kíli was fed up with them and decided that he would rather spend the day alone than spend one more minute with them. It made him jealous, he wouldn’t lie, and he would love to be able to do that with Thorin, but fate was cruel. 

He spent all day locked up in his room, moaning about how lonely he felt and how his back and stomach were hurting more and more everyday. But, of course, no one heard him. Not even the guards out of his door paid any attention to the moaning lad. After the third consecutive day without going out, Dís pounded his son’s door, an angry scowl etched on her face. 

“Kíli! Open the door this very moment!” The guards beside the door stared at each other, tense with fear. “Kíli!”

The door opened slightly and then Kíli walked back to his bed, shuffling inside and tucking himself under the covers. His mother let out a sigh, her anger dissipating when she saw the pain and sorrow in his son’s face. She walked to his bed and sat down, one of her hands over Kíli’s body. 

“Son, your must leave the room sooner of later… It does not help you being here without seeing the sun.” 

“The dwarves live under mountains, we are used to not seeing the sun.” the youth retorted. Dís smiled slightly and rubbed his back. 

“I know, but you’re carrying a child now, and you must care for yourself. You can’t stay in here all day. Fíli and Bilbo wanted me to ask you if you wanted to go with them to Esgaroth. It’ll be a two days trip, it’ll help you clear your head and you’ll be staying with Bard so maybe you can ask him about his kids and all that…” 

“Mum, I would rather ask you. You’ve had kids, too, you know.” 

“Hey, don’t talk to me like that, laddie.” Joked Dís. “And… Well… You must tell because they’ll be leaving tomorrow, and tonight is the…” 

“I know.” Spat Kíli with a cold voice. The engagement party. One of the most dreaded nights of Kíli’s life. He felt a pang in his heart just thinking about it and Kóna had been dancing around the palace during the last week preparing everything. That had been one of the reasons Kíli refused to go out of his room. Dís hugged his son tightly and ruffled his hair, earning a slap on her hand. 

“I’m not a dwarfling anymore.” Kíli said with a smile. 

“No, you’re not.” The dwarf felt the melancholy and sadness laced with her voice. She would miss her sons like crazy, she would be left with no one to care, to fuss over. “Soon you’ll have a dwarfling of your own.”

“Not so soon I hope, not until I’m prepared. And lately… It’s hurting so much, mum, both my back and stomach. Maybe I should see Oín, see if there is anything wrong with the baby.” Dís nodded and kissed his son’s head lovingly. 

“You do that, I’ll tell him. And… Son, you should think about telling Thorin about the baby. I know my brother will do the right thing, and he is your uncle, he’ll not let any harm come upon you.” Kíli took his mother’s hands and smiled softly. 

“I’ll think about it, sooner or later he’ll know.”

The evening came to quick to Kíli’s distaste and soon he found himself dressing up in his most elegant clothes, because he couldn’t stay in his room, as a prince of Erebor he had to attend the party and wear his best robes and his best smile, and of course, congratulate the newly engaged. He had started sweating with nervousness and anxiety long before Fíli came to fetch him. 

“Are you ready?” Fíli asked. With a concerned face he put his hand on his brother’s shoulder and smiled reassuringly. “Are you okay?”

“No… But… I’ll be when this is over.” Kíli smiled softly, yet it did not reach his eyes. The younger prince looked at his stomach worriedly, the slight lump barely visible yet it existed. Oín had told him there were ways of… disposing of the baby and that it would not be easy for him but it would be for the best. Kíli had refused. Maybe the kid wasn’t to be the king or queen of Erebor but he still loved it and it was Thorin’s, so he could not do that to a child of his love. 

The princes arrived at the party just when Thorin and Kóna were making the announcement. Bilbo joined them and cupped Kíli’s hand in his, giving him strength with his squeezing. The youth appreciated that but he knew that Bilbo would rather be dancing with Fíli than squeezing his hand. Soon he ushered the couple away, making them dance and then joined his mother’s side, who smiled at him. 

“You decided to leave you cave.” Dís joked, a very Durin glint in her eyes. 

“Ha Ha.” Kíli glared at her and grabbed an ale, but before he could even sip it Dís grabbed the mug and put it where it was. 

“You can’t drink.” She scolded her son, pointing at him with her finger. 

“Why?! I am thirsty!”

“The baby,” she said with a more hushed tone. “you can’t drink alcohol when you are pregnant. I thought you knew that! Oín didn’t tell you? Oh my god, have you drunk any ale all this time?” 

“No, I don’t think so… Well, nobody told who, how would I know! Ugh, this is horrible.”

“It’s all worth it at the end.” Dís smiled softly and caressed his son’s cheek, a glint of nostalgia in her blue eyes. Kíli wanted to hug her and let out his frustration by crying on her shoulder and he could already feel his eyes watering, but he repressed his feelings and put on a brave face. He didn’t have to stay longer, he could go when he pleased. 

Dwalin soon snatched her mother for a dance, the both of them laughing like the old friends they were and with a last glance to the dance floor he saw that Thorin and Kóna were still dancing harmoniously, Kóna’s hands clutching Thorin’s biceps tight and the King’s arms around the waist of the soon to be queen. Kíli felt a deep pang of pain in his chest and his vision blurred with tears. He longed to be in those arms, be the one who Thorin danced with. But it could not be. 

Before leaving the room he strolled towards Fíli and grabbed his arm. 

“Could you do me a favour?” The blond nodded dumbfounded. “Tell Thorin I have to tell him something and send him to his living room.” 

“Are you going to tell him?” Fíli asked, grabbing his brother’s hand. 

“Yes.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, yeah, shitty chapter sorry, had to be done... So stressed with the exams T^T

Kíli waited patiently for his uncle, roaming around the room and picking things up playing with them for a few minutes and then throwing them around with frustration. He had been there for almost ten minutes; maybe Thorin wasn’t going to come. Maybe he refused to meet him in private again… He couldn’t blame him, after all, he was going to get married, and he shouldn’t be playing around with some dwarfling like him…

But then a knock startled Kíli out of his thoughts. He composed himself quickly and cleared his throat. Thorin peeked inside and when he saw his nephew he entered the room with a deep frown. 

“Fíli said there was something you need to tell me.” Thorin’s voice was low and preoccupied and Kíli could only bask in that worry directed to him. 

“Yes, there is something I need to tell you… I… I do not know how to say it honestly.” 

It was the first time after the incident that they were together and alone and it made them feel nervous and giddy at the same time. Thorin wanted to embrace his nephew and repeat the fateful night’s events again but he knew it was not to be, he couldn’t, and he shouldn’t. 

“Kíli… First… I want to apologize.” 

“No, no, don’t make this anymore difficult.” Kíli pleaded, his eyes filling with tears. “There is nothing to apologize for, I should be the one that… After all I…” 

“No, no, I… I am more responsible, I should have known…” 

“Thorin… That night… There is something you must know, that’s why I made you come here. And believe me… It will make things more difficult.” 

Thorin’s heart had started beating quickly, his hands started sweating and he frenetically searched Kíli’s eyes with his own yet Kíli was avoiding his gaze like the plague. Kíli took one step towards Thorin and with his head still low he bit his lip and took a deep breath. 

“I’m pregnant.” 

With two words Thorin’s world had stopped. The world had started spinning around him and a mixture of endless and happiness and also extreme despair were fighting inside him. He stumbled until he found one chair and sat down, putting his head in his hands, trying to calm himself taking deep breaths. He had impregnated his own nephew and then he had left him. He was a monster. He was horrible and it there he was, the always perfect Kíli, with his puppy face begging for forgiveness for something he was not guilty of. 

“Oh, good Mahal…” whispered Thorin, still stunned. Kíli didn’t dare to go towards his uncle, afraid he would be angry at him. “Oh, Kíli, since when…?” 

“A month or maybe a bit more… I don’t know… I… I’m three months along I think. Oín was the one who… The one who told me.” Kíli clarified, his voice trembling slightly. Thorin walked over to his nephew, their faces centimeters apart. 

“Oh, Mahal, Kíli, is it mine?” 

The slap resounded through the room. Thorin touched his cheek with surprise and then looked at the enraged face of Kíli. 

“Do you think I am a slut? Of course it is yours! That is why I am telling you!” 

“I… I am deeply sorry, Kíli, I meant no offense… This is just… So sudden…”

“I know, I know….” 

“And… You are keeping it, right?” 

“Do you wish me not to?” Kíli said with defiance. Thorin shook his head and finally hugged his nephew. 

“Kíli, I was a coward… I… I deeply regret what I did. I… I feel so ashamed of my feelings towards you, after all, you are so young, you could have anybody who you wanted.” 

“But I choose you…” Kíli whispered softly, staring at Thorin’s lips hungrily.

“My sweet Kíli… This… There has to be a way… I will tell my advisors, there is no way I am leaving you! You are carrying my baby, that’s what they wanted, a heir! They will let me have you, they have to.” 

“What about Kóna?” 

“She’ll understand… She’s a great woman, I am sure she has figured out something by now…” 

Kíli smiled softly at Thorin and embraced him tightly; finally what he had wanted for so long was becoming true. Thorin kissed his nephew’s head softly, still not believing that the boy was carrying a baby, their baby, and that after all those years alone his true love corresponded him. 

When Kíli leaned up and kissed Thorin something clicked inside his head. The smell of ale on his breath and the taste of the alcohol… Thorin was drunk, he had been drunk all along and there was a high chance that the next morning the King would not remember a thing of what had been said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooorrry for the delay, but I am crazy with school. By the way, who is excited for teh third movie? I am!!! So happy that it will be out soon!

Thorin barely remember what had happened the night before, the hangover pounding inside his head like it had been hammered a thousand times. The King groaned, feeling the food start to rise from his stomach to his mouth. He scrambled out of his bed and barely made it to a cleaning bowl full of water before emptying his bowels. He heaved and groaned, his eyes stinging with tears. 

“I’m pregnant.” 

Kíli’s voice sounded inside his head like an echo. God, he had left Kíli pregnant. He retched and vomited again all the contents of his bowels, not from the alcohol but from the nervousness. What was he going to do? With his head clouded with alcohol last night everything had seemed so much easier. Yeah, tell the council, they will understand and they will let him marry Kíli! They would probably banish him, a kid out of marriage, a bastard. 

He raised himself from the floor and called a servant in to empty the bucket while he bathed and made himself presentable. He would not eat breakfast, he had no stomach fro anything and he certainly did want to avoid Kíli at any expense. Last night he had made promises he couldn’t keep and he didn’t want to deceive Kíli again. 

He tiptoed away from the halls were all the royal rooms were and quickly slipped into his study, but luck wasn’t with him. Fíli was waiting for him, a killer look in his eyes, his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth in a deep scowl. The King closed the door behind him and sighed, as there was no point in escaping, it’s not likely Fíli would let him. 

“Explain, uncle.” The golden heir demanded with a calm yet firm voice. 

“Explain what?” 

“Explain how come Kíli, when he returned from your quarters, came to my arms crying and sobbing, claiming that he had made a fool of himself and you would probably not remember a thing next morning.” 

Thorin grabbed at his chest, feeling like something had stabbed his heart. It had been his fault, again, that Kíli had been crying. Thorin grunted and made it to his chair, where he sat down, at kingly as he could, not letting Fíli see that he was about to burst into tears. 

“So?” 

“So? I didn’t say anything that could make him… Cry.” Liar. 

“No? Well, he reckons differently. You were drunk uncle, do you even remember what he said to you? ‘Cause he reckons you must not remember anything at all, and he said some important things, important revelations…” 

“I do! I do remember! He’s pregnant, I know!” Exclaimed Thorin, throwing his arms up in defeat. Probably Fíli knew it, he was probably the last to know about the baby Kíli was carrying, his baby. “Did he tell everyone but me?!” 

“How can you dare say such things?! He had every right to tell who he wanted, even if he didn’t ever tell you because you rejected him in favor of that dwarmaid!” 

“The council made me do it!” 

“You’re the king, Thorin, you are the one who decided, not the council, but you! Only Oín, mum, Bilbo and I know it, by the way, if it interests you, because Kíli was keeping it secret for your sake.” 

The prince glared at Thorin one last time before getting out of the room. Thorin was left alone with his mind, his head still hurting and his knees shaking with fear and nervousness. Fíli was right. The King quickly got up and walked towards the royal quarters again, towards his nephew’s room.

“Thorin! There’s a thing-“

“Kóna, please, not now, I am a bit occupied at the moment…” 

The dwardmaid grabbed him by the arm, glaring at him. 

“You will listen to me, Thorin Oakenshield!”

The King was taken aback by the sudden outburst of the ever so calm and caring Kóna, but the dwarmaid smiled at herself, seemingly pretty happy with her accomplishment. 

“Do not worry about me.” Kóna stated. 

“What?” 

“I said, do not worry about me, because my feelings won’t be hurt.” 

“What… What do you mean by this?” 

“What I mean is that if you must break the arrangement then you do it, because between us there is nothing more but friendship but between you and Kíli, Mahal, even I can see it! There is so much more! He loves you and adores you, Thorin, so please, make things right.”

Thorin hugged Kóna tightly, tears slipping down his cheeks. The dwarmaid patted his back and hugged him back, but he ushered him towards the counselors room, where she gathered them all for him. 

When the King entered the room the counselors were muttering angrily with each other, shaking their head disapprovingly, papers tight in their hands. When they saw Thorin they nearly ran towards him and started shouting what sounded as nonsense to Thorin, who didn’t have the capacity to listen to every one of them when they were shouting all together. But then, he heard it: 

“A bastard child, my king, how could you!” 

“WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!” The king screamed, making the counselors shut up at the moment. 

“No one, majesty, didn’t need to! Everyone knows it and everybody is talking about it!” 

To say Thorin was enraged would be an understatement. He fisted his hands and glared at all the advisors. 

“So, is it true then? The youngest prince is with your child?” shouted an advisor. 

“That he is.” 

“What a disgrace!”

“And you will bear with it!” Thorin shouted. Then, all the advisors turned to him and glared. 

Thorin felt like a prey inside the lion’s den. He tried to glare back but they were clearly superior in number. 

“Oh, no, we won’t your majesty.” 

“I want Kíli was my husband and consort, and the kid he is bearing will be the next heir to the crown.” 

“Be sure he won’t, your majesty.” 

“Because if you take this child as your heir and Kíli was your consort that means you will be breaking the law as no bastard child can be prince or heir to the crown. And also, no mother of father bearing a bastard child can be within the kingdom, so if you dare take him in your arms, your majesty, we will make sure Kíli is banished from the kingdom along the bastard and his father, and Dáin will take the crown.” 

Thorin’s knees were shivering slightly, the idea of having Kíli gone and Dáin in charge of Erebor had his stomach churning. They had won, there was no way to take Kíli as his consort. 

“So, what you will do, your majesty, is take Kóna as your lovely wife and queen, and have a natural and legal heir with her. If you do that, the problem with Kíli will be overlooked. Is it clear?” 

“I am your king!” Thorin tried to defend himself but the advisors only smirked. 

“Yet, you have no power here, my lord.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! So, this chapter, the REAL problem begins. Well, the other problem, the one with the counselors and everything is very real too, but well, I daresay that Kíli's well-being is even more important! So, anyways, this is my christmas gift to you all, cause, wow man, I did this chapter in record time! I did it today! 
> 
> I know my chapters are pretty short by some stantards but, sorry, sorry, that's... Just the way I can do it, so the story is not only one chapter, you know? So, sorry :( Wish my brain could make up longer chapters!

The great King under the mountain had been defeated by some bastard counselors, reduced to nothing but a weeping mess in his room. He felt despair and anger, towards the counselors, towards himself. How could he not defend Kíli’s, his love, honor in front of that bunch of traitors? After that fateful improvised meeting he did not have the heart to go and see his nephew so he returned to his quarters and dropped to the floor, weeping for the loss of the life he had just caught a glimpse of before it had been torn apart. 

He was a coward, he knew it, he did not deserve his kingdom, nor did he deserve Kíli, who had kept his condition secret not for his own sake but for Thorin’s. And Kóna… Kóna was probably keen to get out of that arranged marriage and that was why she was letting him go. After all, who would want to marry a coward? 

After calming himself down and making himself presentable he went to see Balin and Dwalin, asking for a little bit of help or at least reassurance. The brothers were discussing trivialities over their lunch when the king barged in and sat down with them, his head between his hands and a horrible face. 

“Thorin, what’s the matter?” Balin put a reassuring hand on the king’s shoulder, squeezing it slightly. Thorin gulped and started explaining the whole ordeal to his friends, letting them know everything that was to know about his and Kíli’s relationship. 

It would be an understatement to say that both of Fundin’s sons were shocked yet at the same time, not surprised. Thorin controlled himself pretty well but Kíli did not know the meaning of subtlety and during their journey the expecting and love-struck glanced the dwarfling had been sending their leader were nothing but obvious. 

“Well, I did notice some weirdness going around lately…” mussed Dwalin, scratching his bald head. The older one hummed agreeing with his brother. 

“Well, Thorin, the counselors did say the truth… It is law that a bastard ⎯ Thorin, don’t look at me like this! ⎯ well, a bastard can’t be in the line of throne, that is what the laws say but…” Ranted Balin, while fumbling with his own beard. 

“But laws are made to be changed.” Dwalin concluded with a grin and a wiggle of brows. 

“I think what you mean is that laws are made to be broken.” Sighed Thorin with a small smile to his friend. 

“No, no Thorin, you have to stick to the law but you forget that YOU are the law. The counselors were more in number in that room but if you… Maybe if you managed to get the people of Erebor and Esgaroth on your side, well, you already got us! So, we would be more in number.” Balin explained. “So, my brother is right. If you manage to get most of the people on yours and Kíli’s side and the counselors see that the kingdom wants your son as their heir, well, they will have to accept it!” 

“Why would they? I mean…” 

“Thorin, you do forget I worked for your grandfather! The things he changed during his reign, you wouldn’t even believe it! The counselors advised him not too, and even tried to force him but your grandfather was not one to be easily bend nor did he take orders from no one who wasn’t himself (or your grandmother for that matter).” 

“I could do this?” Thorin asked hopefully, his heart hammering against his chest. He would do everything he could, he would do it for Kíli and their child. 

“You can Thorin, I know it. And, well, you have a very important person by your side in this ‘war’, Kóna, if she has already agreed to call off your marriage and supports yours and Kíli’s child well, the people in the kingdom can hardly discuss the right of the new heir!” 

“By Mahal, I knew I should have come to you sooner!” Thorin leaped out of his seat and hugged both of his friends, something he hadn’t done in a very long time. Dwalin laughed and patted his king’s back, realizing how things had changed since they had been dwarflings, playing in that very same halls, with not worries but the ones normal children have. 

Their moment of mild joy and hope was shattered by a loud shout, calling for the Thorin. Fíli barged into the room, his face sweaty from the run and his hands shaking. 

“Uncle, thank Mahal I’ve found you!” 

“Fíli, what happens?” The three warriors had gone up to the blond, expectant for the apparently worrying news. 

“It’s Kíli,” gasped the prince, trying to regain his breath. “he is really, really sick. We have to get Oín.” 

Ten minutes later the four of them with Oín were racing inside Kíli’s room, his bed surrounded by Kóna and Dís, who were talking with each other preoccupied. The five men walked up the bed and when Thorin took a look at the younger prince his breath left him. 

Kíli’s face was sweaty and paler than ever, his eyes rimmed with red and his lips dry and shattered.

“What…” Was the only thing that the king was able to mutter. 

“He has been like this since last night, but it wasn’t that bad… He…” Dís tried to explain but she didn’t continue, staring at Kóna, who continued the tale. 

“He isn’t able to keep anything down, so he’s dehydrated and he’s got fever! At first we thought it was the baby, you know, the normal sickness, but… But it has gotten worse and he can barely stand up alone…” 

“I don’t want it to die.” Moaned Kíli, closing his eyes is distress. Dís took his hand and kissed it. 

“It won’t, my love, it won’t die. Neither of you will. Oín, will you have a look at him?” 

“Aye, I will see what is happening to the lad. For now, please, leave us alone, it will be better. Less embarrassing for the laddie, you know.” 

All the dwarves nodded and left the room. No one moved from the hall, out of the door yet prepared to barge in the room if they heard anything preoccupying. 

“Since we came here,” Fíli murmured. “all that has happened has been drama and horrors. We’ve reclaimed our homeland, yes, but… Everything here is too difficult…” All the dwarves looked at the blond, not daring to say anything. Thorin did not raise his eyes from the floor, knowing what the blond was thinking. 

“You know,” Fíli continued, with a grim smile directed towards Thorin. “I’m starting to regret ever leaving the Blue Mountains.”

And with that, he left, leaving the rest of the dwarves with their own mixed feelings.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo sorry for the delay but school sucks and studying sucks so, yeah, but muses have not yet returned so hey, here's a shitty chapter, though not so shitty as the other ones in my opinion... Not much happens... Seriously, I make such boring stories...

Kíli opened his bleary eyes, the action harder than it had ever been. His whole body ached, but his belly more than anything. It was burning pain, like something was stabbing him from the insides. He grunted and groaned, shifting slowly, trying to find a position to make himself comfortable. Immediately, his groaning alarmed Fíli, who was currently guarding the room, making sure his brother was alive. The blond jumped from his seat and leaped towards the bed, immediately kneeling down next to it, staring at Kíli’s sweating face. 

“Kíli, you are awake, how are you feeling?” 

Kíli shifted and his hand searched for his brother. The older prince immediately grabbed it, placing it carefully between his hands, kissing it slightly. His hands were warm at least, having been under the multiple layers that were covering his younger brother. 

“’t hurts…” The brunet’s voice quavered and after saying those words he gulped, his throat awfully dry. 

“What hurts, Kee? Tell me.” 

“Stomach… Belly… I don’t know…” 

Fíli immediately bolted from the room and returned after a few seconds with Óin, who carefully examined the youth. Kíli stood still while he was being poked, his stomach protesting and grumbling all the time. 

“Are you hungry, lad?” Kíli shook his head. His stomach was burning like hell, of course he wasn’t hungry! Besides, everything he ate he threw up and his throat was sore enough, thank you. He tried not to grimace every time his belly hurt a little too much, the concerned face of his brother was paining him enough, he didn’t need to see his mother too. 

“It seems like everything is… Well, as okay as it can be.” 

Kíli remembered a bit of what Óin had told him of what was going on with him. He had been half drugged with pain-killing brewings.: apparently, he was too young and his body had not yet fully formed to be able to support a baby. So, the thing was that the pregnancy was very risky but the baby could not be killed because that would also kill him. And Kíli wouldn’t be able to kill his and Thorin’s child anyway, even if the father had not uttered a word about him since he had told him. So, the child was literally killing him from the inside, trying to find a place to grow and something to feed of. And with Kíli eating lesser and lesser everyday the situation was even graver. 

Fíli teemed around the room while Óin fed Kíli another brewing, the second that day and it was only midday. He was deeply worried about his brother, having even stopped his courtship with Bilbo momentarily, not being able to focus on it fully. Of course the hobbit understood it and even he was deeply worried about Kíli, sometimes staying long hours besides his bed with nothing but a book that he didn’t even read, too concerned about Kíli’s breathing. 

After Óin had fed him, the brewing started to kick in soon enough and he was getting sleepy again. He closed his eyes but motioned Fíli to come. The older brother sat down by his side, placing his hand gingerly on Kíli’s head, his fingers combing through his entangled hair. 

“How are you and Bilbo doing?” Kíli had no idea that Fíli and Bilbo had stopped his courtship for his sake and he would sorely scold him and blame himself for it, and Fíli wanted to avoid that. 

“Good, we are doing good.”

“Liar.” His voice was hoarse but a small smile crept his way to his lips. “Bilbo told me you had stopped the courtship for awhile because you weren’t focused on it… Fíli…” 

“No, no, no, I know what you’re going to say and I don’t want to hear it. Kíli, you are very important to me and yes, I love Bilbo, but I’ve known you all my life, you’re my brother. The courtship can be restarted when you are well again, but while you are like this, I’m going to be taking care of you.” Something Thorin should be doing. 

“Stupid brother.” Huffed Kíli, squeezing Fíli’s hands. “What if I don’t get better? What will you do?” The question was asked in a low voice, like he was tiptoeing around Fíli, trying to decipher his feelings. 

The blond froze, his hand tightening around his. His head lowered, his golden mane covering his face while his shoulders slumped suddenly. Fíli had thought about that, had thought about the probability of Kíli never living to see his child born but… It hurt him too much to even think about it, he had dreamt too many times of his little brother’s death and he didn’t want to see it so soon, when his life had just begun. 

“You will, because you’re strong. And because I won’t let you.” When Fíli raised his head his eyes were full of tears but also hard on Kíli. “And if you dare to die I will make sure to bring you back from death only to kill you myself, is that clear?” 

Kíli snorted, a truthful laugh leaving his lips and although his chest ached slightly with it, it was worth it because Fíli smiled and hugged him tight to his chest, kissing his hair softly. 

Fíli had to leave the room to go and have lunch and for once, Kíli was alone. He felt peaceful and although his body ached slightly, the brewing Óin had given him had lessened the pain. He tried to grab the book on the bedside table, Bilbo’s book, but it was out of his reach and his sides hurt too much to roll over. He grunted, pouting at the book and made another attempt to grab it. Suddenly the book was put in his hand by a big, warm hand that grabbed his for a while before letting it go with the book. 

Kíli stared at Thorin, at the King’s sullen expression and his worried blue eyes that shimmered with something akin to pity. Kíli lowered his gaze and put the book on his lap, propping himself up to rest against the multiple cushions behind him. Being on bed rest sucked but everyone made sure that at least he was comfortable. 

The King sighed slightly, walking around the bed until he settled for just sitting on the chair Bilbo usually was. He studied his nephew’s white face, his untied hair falling around it, making it seem even more paler and sunken that it already was. 

“How are you feeling?” Thorin’s voice was low. 

“I’m fine.” Kíli mumbled, his eyes still focused on his lap. 

“You’re not.”

“No, I’m not, but what do you want me to say?” Kíli raised his head, daring the King to defy him. “I’ve been on bed rest for two weeks yet this is the first time you visit me since the first day. We might not be lovers but I am still your nephew, your second heir to the throne.” Kíli’s voice was laced with poison. 

“I know, I know, and I am so sorry, but I… I have no excuse for not coming, I just… I just thought… I couldn’t bear to see you like this.” 

“Try bearing the pain that I am feeling then, because it’s certainly worse than the sight.” The words were too harsh, Kíli thought, but they had already left his mouth before he even had time to think about it. He regretted them instantly and it certainly pained him to see Thorin’s face contorted with a grimace. “I am sorry…”

“No, no, you shouldn’t, I should be sorry, and I am, because this is my fault, my carelessness…. I am an adult, I should have been more responsible…” 

“Don’t say this, don’t say it.” Kíli pleaded, his voice quivering slightly, his eyes shimmering with tears. Thorin gasped and slightly approached his nephew, kneeling in front of him. 

“Kíli…” 

“Don’t say it like you regret it, Thorin, ‘cause I don’t. I don’t regret it, and if I had a choice, I would do it again and I wouldn’t mind going through this pain again if that meant I could have you one more night.”

Thorin’s heart clenched and his stomach turned. Kíli’s words sounded so truthful, spoken from the heart. I would do it again, too, again and again, but that is so egoistical from me, because you are the one suffering the consequences.

“I don’t mind if he of she’s the legitimate heir or not, I don’t, but if I die during the birthing, please, give this child a home, give him a father.” Kíli pleaded, grabbing Thorin’s face with both hands. The King’s heart was broken and he couldn’t help but hug his nephew tight with tears falling from his eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos, you're all so lovely! 
> 
> SO! What I wanted to say that in this AU, dwarven pregnancies last for seven months, so Kíli is now two months away from birthing. Yeah, time flies, doesn't it? Hahahaha

Thorin paced his office nervously, not focused enough to do paperwork nor watch how the trades with other kingdoms were going. Bofur was to come in any minute with news on how the raise of his and Kíli’s relationship’s popularity between the people of Dale and the rest of Erebor was doing. 

Bofur had been the one put in charge along with Nori with the mission of spreading the King and his nephew’s relationship and how it would benefit the kingdom of Erebor and Esgaroth. Kóna had even contributed appearing regularly in some taverns in Dale, faking interest in various men. 

“I don’t care if they see me as a slut.” Had laughed Kóna when Thorin complained about that. “When this is over I’m going back to the Iron Hills, where I belong with my humble mother and father. Those rumors will not get there.”

Thorin wasn’t so sure the plan was going to work out but most of his friends had faith in it so he just had to sit and wait for the people to choose their side. It was all kept secret from Kíli, not wanting to stress him for he was already bad enough with is own problems. His condition had ups and downs but the downs were more than the ups and that scared Thorin to no end. 

Just the thought of losing Kíli send chillers down his spine and made his eyes burn with tears. He himself would die of sadness if Kíli left him but he had made the promise to take care of the baby if the prince was to die during the birthing. Thorin and the other dwarves of the company prayed everyday for Kíli, but it seemed that Mahal had forgotten that young boy. 

Fíli was more and more morose every day that passed, his frown growing deeper and his scowl hardening. The only time in the day that he seemed a bit happy was when Kíli woke at the morning and smiled at his brother. Not even Bilbo managed to take Fíli out of his own bubble of endless despair. 

There was a knock on the door and Thorin leaped towards it, opening it instantly but it wasn’t Bofur, it was his oldest nephew with a sour look on his face. Thorin’s heart clenched, fearing the news that were coming with the golden haired prince.

“Uncle, I’ve made a decision. Bilbo and I have.” The hobbit, yet, was nowhere to be seen. Instantly Thorin relaxed. So, nothing had happened to Kíli. “When Kíli had given birth and recovered I… Bilbo and I will depart.”

Maybe the news weren’t as bad as Kíli being dead but they were shocking enough. Fíli had such a determined look on his face, that look that he only had when he was absolutely sure of something. 

“I do not wish to stay in Erebor and Bilbo had agreed to go with me.”

“But… Where?” Something clenched in Thorin’s stomach. His whole life he had been like a father for his nephews, taking care of them in every sense of the word and making sure they were happy and okay but he had failed Fíli. Thorin’s greatest dream had been Fíli’s greatest horror. 

“To the shire, we’ll live in Bilbo’s house, in Bag End.”

“Are you sure…?” The King knew that that question was stupid but he just needed to make sure that it was what his nephew wanted, what he needed. Fíli took a deep breath and nodded. 

“Yes, I’ve thought very long about it and… I can’t be here. This place is not home for me, it doesn’t feel like it. I will miss you, a lot, and I will miss mum. It’ll be hell to be away from Kíli but… I will do it, and of course, we will visit and you can visit, after all, we are family, we should see each other at least once every year. If not only to see what my niece or nephew is doing.” We both smiled slightly at that but then his expression grew sad. “I’m sorry.” 

The King was taken aback by that and he blinked at his nephew. 

“Why?”

“Failing you… I-I was supposed to be your heir, even though I wouldn’t be anymore, but I was supposed to stand by your side, be your right hand and yet… Here I am… I never desired any of it… I… It was your dream, you understand it, right? It was never mine…” 

I just smiled at him and took him in my arms, hugging him tight. I felt him press himself close to me, like he always did when he was just a dwarfling, scared of the darkness. 

“Of course I understand, dear sister-son, of course… My only wish for you is that you find happiness, even if it’s at the other side of the world, I would never blame you for it. I know I am insufferable, won’t blame you for wanting to be as far from me as possible.” Fíli laughed and punched his uncle’s arm playfully. 

“It’s a Durin trait, the insufferableness. Kíli has it too, just in a different way.” Fíli joked. The tension in the air had totally disappeared, at the warmness Fíli had been missing so much invaded him. He had missed the family times they used to have in Ered Luin. 

While Thorin waited for Bofur in his office, Fíli went to the Royal chambers and knocked on Kíli’s door. The brunet and Bilbo were reading a book peacefully and silently, too focused to even notice Fíli entering. The blond smiled and tiptoed to the bed, scaring the readers when he sat down Kíli felt the weight of the mattress changing. The brunet gasped, his head shooting up but Bilbo yelped loudly and instantly turned red, embarrassed, and covered his mouth with his hand. 

Both princes started laughing loudly at it until Kíli ouch-ed and put a hand over his swelling stomach, frowning. The other two stared at him worriedly, their brows furrowed. Kíli just glared at them and shook his head. 

“It’s nothing, baby is just restless. Lately it’s been moving a lot…” 

“Well, you are, after all, five months pregnant already.” Bilbo smiled kindly at him, staring at the swelling stomach that could be seen under all the layers that covered Kíli’s tired body. The brunet smiled and subbed his belly soothingly and caringly, with love and fondness in his eyes. 

 

“Yes, only two more months to go.” Kíli stared then at the couple. “So, have you told Thorin?” 

“I just have.” Fíli said proudly and took Bilbo’s hand between his, staring with fondness at the hobbit, who blushed slightly. Kíli smiled at the cute couple, jealousy stirring low in his belly. Oh how he longed to do that with Thorin, just to hold his hand, but the King barely had time to visit him and much less to hold him. 

Kíli knew his illness was being hard for Thorin but he was sure it was being harder for him, yet, seeing his loved one so… So despaired at the sight of him… That he could not bare either. Fíli must had noticed the change in his brother’s eyes, the sorrow washing over him because he let go of Bilbo’s hand and hugged Kíli tight. 

“What pains me the most is leaving you here.” 

“Well, you better visit, at least to see how you beloved brother is doing with your nephew.” 

Kíli couldn’t imagine himself with a kid, yet. It was still very surreal for him being pregnant, thinking he had a child inside him, a child that would be his and Thorin’s, and would need feeding and their attention constantly… A kid that would maybe one day become a king or queen… He wanted to survive to see it… He hoped he would survive. 

“Kíli…” Bilbo’s voice cut through the silent air, making Kíli snap out of his dreams. “Have you heard…?” 

 

“What? What should I have heard?” 

“Well… The wedding… Kóna and Thorin’s wedding…” Fíli stared worriedly at his brother while Bilbo spoke. They had to tell him, he would find out eventually and the pain couldn’t be avoided. 

“What?” Kíli’s brows furrowed, his hands clenching with his heart. 

“Well, for now, it is also set in two months.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOO here's the new chapter. I should be studying geography but meeeeh hahaha

Bofur arrived at the King’s office not longer after Fíli had left it and Thorin, his heart beating furiously against his ribcage, urged him to tell him how was everything going, if their plan was working. Bofur just smiled and winked, drapped over one of the cushioned chairs. 

“Everything is going very smooth, Thorin. Nori and I made a really good work spreading the news and Kóna also did a very good job flirting with the guys, lots of them are smitten with her. Anyways, all Dale are very grateful of you for having returned to the mountain and beaten the dragon ⎯ even though it was Bard ⎯ sooooo, most of the people aren’t at all opposed to the idea of two of their heroes becoming their kings. The dwarves from the Blue Mountains, of course, knowing you and your family, are very incensed that a stranger will be their queen so they are going to support you fully.” 

Thorin breathed deeply, a big grin spreading over his face. He would do it, they would do it. Kíli would be his consort, he was sure of it. 

“Thank you so much, Bofur… This is… This is so relieving.” 

The King let out a small laugh, not believing his ears. Of course his people wanted the line of Durin to continue, and it was not unheard of cousins marrying cousins or uncles marrying nieces or nephews to keep the blood-line pure. And his couldn’t be purer. His child would become king or queen. 

“And I am glad to have been of help! Now! This is the last part of the plan, and well, the hardest one, I think. We have the people on our side, but, it’s the advisors who need to see that. We must make the town rise against the advisors plan.” Bofur mused, caressing his moustache. 

“But how?”

“Well, Nori is the master of the plan, he was the one to think it up. Here, now we have the people but we need the advisors to see that you’ve got the power here, because the people are by your side.” 

Bofur smiled at Thorin, crossing his legs, proud with himself. Yet, the King awaited an answer, an idea to make the population turn against the advisors. 

“So…” Thorin beckoned. 

“So?”

“What’s the plan?”

“Oh, the plan! No idea.” 

Thorin grunted and face-palmed himself. Bofur grimaced, de-crossing his legs and leaning towards Thorin, putting a hand on the table to reach out for him. 

“Don’t worry Thorin, I’m sure we will be able to think of something.” Bofur assured him and the King nodded, massaging his temples. 

“I know, I know, I don’t doubt you, it’s just… I am sorry I’m so useless. You’ve been doing all the work while I just sit here waiting.”

“Well you have your King duties, no one blames you, Thorin.” 

“Well, it’s no excuse. This… This matter it’s more important to me than anything, even my kingdom.” 

They fell into silence, both of them musing over their thoughts. 

Thorin was even busier than ever, with the upcoming wedding to prepare and all the paperwork, trades and peace treaties to make. His and Kóna’s wedding was going to be big, if it was to be, and he had to continue planning it as the advisors couldn’t suspect anything or their plans would be ruined. He had seen his own father and grandfather be very stressed, their duties weighing over their shoulders, but he had never imagined it would be that hard to rule over a kingdom. 

He was slowly falling into a routine but that routine left no time for him to visit Kíli or talk to townsmen or his friends to see if the plan was going smoothly. It had been at least a week since he had seen his smallest nephew for the last time and he regretted it a lot, it only gave Kíli more reasons to despise him. 

“Bilbo told me you haven’t been visiting Kíli recently…” Bofur seemed almost scared to ask that, his voice little and his eyes downcast. Thorin sighed and nodded. 

“He’s right, I’ve had no time… It’s not excuse… I know, I should go and see him.” 

“You should.” Bofur insisted. “Instead of being here talking with me you should go and see him, he would appreciate it.” 

Ten minutes later, with his heart pounding and his hands sweating, Thorin was standing outside Kíli’s doors, listening to the voices inside. Bilbo and Fíli were talking softly to Kíli but the brunet didn’t seem to say anything at all. Bofur had left him there and vanished with a wicked smile. 

He knocked on the door softly and the voiced inside stopped. He heaved and pushed the door, entering the chamber. Kíli’s face was ashen and his hands were being held by Fíli, who glared at Thorin slightly. Bilbo bit his lip and grabbed his book, ushering Fíli off the bed and out of the chamber, leaving the King and the Prince alone. 

He had done something wrong, Thorin was sure of it, for Kíli didn’t seem happy at all to see him. His eyes wee filled with anger and sadness, his hands limp against his swelling stomach. At the sight of that grown belly Thorin’s heart leaped. It had grown quite a bit since he had last seen it and he had barely had a glimpse of it the days he visited, with Kíli being under layers and layers of furs. 

“Why did you not tell me?” Kíli’s voice broke the very uncomfortable and tense silence. Thorin let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and instantly walked to the bed, sitting beside Kíli. 

“Tell you what?” The King asked with a careful tone. Kíli gulped and shook his head, snorting. 

“That your wedding is going to be the same month your child is born.” 

Pain stabbed through Thorin’s heart and his lungs burned, his capacity of breathing seeming to have left his body. He had not told him, it was true. But it was for Kíli’s sake, he didn’t want him to be more stressed, he didn’t need him to fall ill again. 

“I-I… I’m so sorry, Kíli, I did not want to worry you.” 

“So thoughtful of you.” Spat Kíli, glaring at the King. “It couldn’t be a month before or a month after, it had to be the same month. Do you realize how important it is to me that you can be my side when it is born? But no! You will be planning you last minute wedding thingies, maybe even getting married while I’m here, struggling between life and death while birthing you child!” 

Kíli was screaming at that point, his voice hoarse and tears had sprung from his eyes. When his ranting finalized, he was left heaving and panting, sobs wracking his body. 

He had never been like this, he was one of those child that when he fell he smiled and got up to try again. He nearly never cried when he was little and he never cried while he grew up. Seeing him like this shattered Thorin. 

“I’ll be by your side, I promise! I’ll do everything, everything to be by your side the day the miracle happens. Don’t you ever think I won’t hold you hand through it, okay? Never!” Thorin grabbed Kíli’s face between his hands and put their foreheads together, feeling the wetness of the youth’s years between his fingers. He wipped them away and kissed his forehead, trying to calm Kíli, embracing him tight. 

The warmness and smell of Thorin calmed Kíli gradually, his arms tightening around the King’s middle. He was ashamed of his outburst, but the news of the date of the wedding had taken him completely by surprise. Just the thought of the birth had him scared enough, but going through it without Thorin? That he couldn’t do. 

“You promise?” Kíli muttered against Thorin’s chest. The King smiled softly and buried his head in his nephew’s locks. 

“I do, Kíli, I promise. I assure you I’m doing everything in my power to… To stop that wedding from happening. But if it happens, it doesn’t matter if I can’t attend the ceremony because I have to be holding your hand, because I promise you, Kíli, I won’t leave you alone.” 

“Oh thank Mahal, I was so scared… So bloody scared…” Kíli raised his head, looking at Thorin’s icy blue eyes. “I was so angry at you…”

Kíli closed the gap between his and his uncle’s lips before Thorin could protest. The kiss was slow and tender. Kíli grasped Thorin’s furs while Thorin grabbed Kíli’s neck, pushing him against his body. Thorin’s hands travelled downwards, and pushed to covers off Kíli’s body and settled over the bump. He felt it move against his palm and at the same time Kíli winced painfully. 

“Are you okay?” Thorin asked, separating their lips instantly. Kíli moaned at the lost and grabbed the furs more tightly. 

“Yes, yes, it just hurts a bit when it moves… And Mahal, it’s always moving lately… At least he’s alive.” Kíli stared at his stomach with a small smile and then he glanced back at Thorin with his brows furrowed. “If you aren’t with me during the birthing after promising to be so fervently, I swear, Thorin Oakenshield, I’m going to kill you with my bare hands.” 

Thorin couldn’t help but laugh and hug his lover tight. 

That comment sounded more like Kíli.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! I've had a lot of work but i have two weeks of holidays now so I'll try to update another chapter in a few days! 
> 
> This story is approaching its end! Prob the next chapter will be the wedding. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment and let me know if you like it!

The wedding was rapidly approaching and both Thorin and Kóna had more and more chores to do everyday regarding the ceremony. Thorin’s heart still hammered just at the thought that his plan might not go as well as he wanted, but Bofur seemed not to worry at all and Nori winked at him every time they talked about it. Why? Only Mahal knew what was going inside that thief’s pompous head. 

Kíli was constantly having ups and downs, one week he would be able to get up and walk around normally and the next he would be prostrated in bed, barely able to blink at all. Óin kept assuring all of them that the baby seemed to be doing fine, after all, it was the birthing process the dwarf was worried about, as Kíli’s body was too young and too weak to take it. 

“So, you have the plan all sorted out, don’t you?” Kóna whispered, while she was supposedly checking the guest list for the wedding. Thorin looked at her from the corner of his eye and nodded subtly, feigning he was reading some sort of trades agreements. The advisors were at the other side of the room, scribbling furiously and chatting quietly, throwing spare glances at them when they made any noise. But it was quite impossible that they were to hear them in that low tone they were using, Thorin was sure of it. 

“It is to take place during the ceremony.”

“You’ll wait till the wedding?” asked Kóna anxiously, grimacing. 

“The others reckon it’s the best way. With a big crowd, a lot of eye-witnesses, so the advisors won’t have a way to disrupt it.” 

“And what’s the plan?” 

Thorin stayed silent and looked at her like he was pleading forgiveness for something. She glared at him but said nothing, waiting until the advisors had left the room to ask him. 

“Well, let’s say… People won’t be very happy for you…”

“Jus tell me, Thorin.”

“They thought it would be great if, during the ceremony you refused to bond with me because you were pregnant… And you would have to tell that and that the baby is not mine…”

“WHAT? B-but… Oh… Mahal, my father will kill me when he knows the truth, but, uh, well, I suppose I should inform him before….”

“If it will cause you any trouble I will tell them to think of⎯”

“No! No! I agree, I mean, the baby would be a bastard too so, yeah, it’s a good way. The advisors wouldn’t be able to make you marry me and take the child because that would make Kíli’s child as legit, no, even more legit that mine. So, yeah. It’s a good plan.” Kóna mused. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes but, I see a problem. Well, when I am gone, what is going to keep the advisors from choosing another wife?”

“That’s were our faith comes… We hope, well, Bofur and some others will trigger it, that the town will revolt and ask my son or daughter as an heir and Kíli as my consort. Royal blood, you know? In Erebor and Dale has always been very important.”

“Well, then, we just have to hope everything goes according to plan.” They both nodded quietly and rested back on their chairs, staring at nothing for a moment. “How’s Kíli?” Kóna asked in a low voice.

“He’s doing better at the moment. He was able to go out yesterday.”

“He’s big, isn’t he now? Barely a month before he gives birth…”

Thorin just hummed, staring worriedly at his hands. Kóna took notice of it and placed a reassuring hand on his arm, smiling softly at him. Then, someone knocked softly at the door. Kíli picked inside and when he saw they were alone he smiled and strode slowly towards a chair, sighing when he finally sat down. Thorin stared at him, his eyes full of awe and love, still too happy to see him walking around, his face brighter and his eyes gleaming. He took one of the youth’s hands between his own, knowing better than to kiss him in front of Kóna as not to upset her. 

“So, what were you talking about? ‘bout me? Cause you suddenly stopped talking when I came in.”

“No, no, just rambling about trivialities.” 

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Said Kóna with a smile, leaving the room but not before winking at the couple. Kíli sniggered and jumped on Thorin, sitting on his lap. Thorin “oof-ed”, suddenly with a death weight and an armful of nephew. Kíli hugged him close, putting his face in the crook of the older dwarf’s neck. 

“I’m so happy to see you out and about…” Thorin mused, burying his face in Kíli’s shoulder. 

“I’m happy to be able to walk freely too. You can’t even imagine how boring is to be in bed all day with Fíli and Bilbo constantly babying me like I’m some dwarfling.” Complained Kíli with a moan. 

“You know they do it because they care about you.” 

“I know, still boring though…” Thorin embraced Kíli closer to him and breathed in his hair, his sweet scent filling his nostrils and making feel calm and relaxed. “You know, I have so much free time lately that… Well, I’ve started thinking about names, you know, for the baby.” Kíli’s voice was quieter than normal; his hands clenched Thorin’s robed. The King noticed the sudden tenseness in Kíli and tried to ease him rubbing small circles in the small of his back, while his other hand travelled to the large belly. 

“Oh, do tell the name you’ve thought about.”

“Ahm…” Kíli disentangled himself from Thorin and took a chair for himself, fiddling with his own hands, his eyes downcast. 

“Kíli, whatever name you choose it will be great. I want you to know that it’s you who will choose the baby’s name because it’s you who is bearing him.” 

The prince nodded with a small smile but still seemed unsure whether to tell or not to tell him about the name. Thorin wondered what was so horrible about it that Kíli would rather keep it secret. 

“If it’s okay with you I would like him to be named… Frerin…”

Thorin’s heart stopped for a moment before starting to speed up alarmingly. It had been years, decades since the last time he had heard that name. His brother had remained in his memories but he had never spoken about him with anyone except his own parents. It was a hurtful subject for his sister, so Thorin wouldn’t even dream mentioning him to Dís if he didn’t want her to burst into tears. What would she think when she realized that her grandchild’s name was going to be Frerin. 

“Kíli…” Thorin choked. 

“It is a bad idea, isn’t it?” Kíli was clearly distressed with how his uncle had reacted and immediately started reciting other baby names. “We could always call him, I don’t know, Durin, you know, the ancestor, but, well, there are plenty of other names to choose.” 

“No, Kíli, I love it.” Thorin cut him¡. The prince was left dumbfounded during a few seconds but then he smiled brightly and laughed.

“Really? I mean, we can change it, but I’ve got this feeling that it’s going to be a boy and… Well, I know how much it meant your brother to you… Because, if anything ever happened to Fíli I wouldn’t doubt naming my child after him…But Mahal forbids anything ever happening to him!” Kíli rambled, his eyes wet and his mouth open in a big smile. 

Thorin just laughed and got up to hug his lover tight, his eyes still wet from tears. 

“I love it, Kíli. I love the name. Thank you, darling. Frerin will be perfect.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey! Here I am with a new chapter. Tan tan taaaan THE WEDDING! Yes, Kíli is nearly at the end of his pregnancy... How will everything turn out? 
> 
> By the way, HAPPY EASTER!

Thorin paced his room anxiously, his formal royal robes swishing behind him. Dís was seated at the other side of the room, patiently waiting for Dwalin and Gandalf to arrive. Kóna was getting ready with the help of some chambermaids and Tauriel was also with her. 

“Where is Fíli?” Thorin asked. Dís eyed him for a moment and smiled softly. 

“Don’t be so nervous, everything is going to go smoothly, I’m sure. Fíli is with Kíli.” 

“Will he be attending?” 

“I don’t think so, he was feeling quite ill this morning, threw up around four times and could barely stand up.” Dís explained worriedly. 

“I wish I could be with him… He’s almost at the end of the pregnancy…”

“He’s not due for another month, Thorin, you’ll have plenty of time to be with him. Today is about solving everything. It is your first wedding after all.” Thorin snorted at Dís wiggling of eyebrows and the princess burst out laughing, grabbing his brother’s arm and pressing him to her side. 

“Everything is in Kóna’s and the town’s hands now, there is nothing you can do.” Dís told Thorin softly, trying to reassure his brother. 

An hour later the wizard and Dwalin had come to fetch the king and shortly after Thorin’s heart was hammering as he stood at the doors of the main hall, ready to walk to the altar that was held before a great statue of the Maker. All the people present stood as the King started walking along the aisle, careful not to show his nervousness. Bofur and Nori winked at him and Bilbo gave him a thumbs-up to cheer him up. Fíli still was nowhere to be seen, which made Thorin nervous. 

Shortly after reaching the altar and kneeling, showing his submission to their god, Kóna started walking to the altar too, her eyes full of nervousness and fear, but also happiness. Her dress was long and lined with gold, made with the purest silks and fabrics in Erebor. Tauriel walked behind her with a small smile as her maid of honor. Dís was standing by Thorin’s side, her hands in front of her and an expression of utmost regality. 

Kóna smiled at Thorin reassuringly and nodded softly, to show him the plan was still going. Balin, as ultimate counselor and right hand of Thorin, stood behind the altar to pronounce the vows and officiate the ceremony. He was plenty aware of the plan and winked at Thorin before starting reciting the ceremonial words. 

Thorin barely heard anything, he was too occupied scanning the room in search of his older nephew. Something had to be wrong with Kíli, for his brother was nowhere to be seen. Thranduil and his son along with some elves from Mirkwood and Rivendell were there. His whole company minus Kíli and Fíli were there with Bilbo, and Bard was sitting a few rows behind them with his son and daughters. Suddenly, one of the guards that was guarding the entrance walked quietly to the rows were the elves were and apparently asked for Elrond to come as after exchanging a few words the elf of Rivendell sat up quietly as not to disturb the ceremony and walked out of the main hall. The same procedure was repeated but with Óin, although the dwarf stood longer trying to make out what they were saying to him. 

No one had apparently noticed that but Thorin felt something was wrong and his hands started sweating terribly and cold sweat trickled down his back. He gulped and stared at Kóna. The dwarfmaid was staring worriedly at him and furrowed her eyebrows, trying to ask him what was wrong. The King shook his head and then stared at her sister. Dís was staring into distance and then bowing towards Balin he left the altar and went towards a guard. 

Now, that certainly worried Thorin, as Dís face was quietly changing from curious to worried to fearful. She glanced quickly at Thorin, regretting it almost instantly as Thorin had spotted her. So, it certainly had something to do with him or Kíli, the last one worrying him the most. Dís tried to smile but it came out as grimace and Thorin frowned at her. 

“Now, Lady Kóna of the Iron Hills, daughter of Gonin, do you accept to give you eternal loyalty and love to King Thorin II of Erebor, to bear his children and take care of him, in sickness and in health, until the day your days end?”

Thorin had started paying attention at the mention of his name and stared at Kóna expectantly. The young dwarfmaid was staring at the ground, fiddling with her own hands with nervousness. Then, she raised her head and look at Thorin intently. 

“No.” Her voice trembled bit but she smiled a bit at Thorin before putting on a serious face again. The statement was met with silence for a few seconds and then everyone started gasping and a low murmuring broke out. Thorin tried to look shocked and managed to spare a look at the advisors, who were staring shocked at the dwarfmaid. “I can’t.” Then, she turned to Thorin but took his hand slightly with a smile. “I’m sorry, my King, but… I am pregnant and it is not his child.” She proclaimed, and the statement was only met with new gasps and murmurs. 

Thorin stared at the crowd, who was staring intently at him but he found himself without voice. Kóna stared at him and then left his hand, approaching the crowd. 

“This child I am bearing cannot be the heir to this throne, for it will not have any trace of royal blood. However, your King, our King here, already has a heir and he or she is the one who should have the right to sit in the throne and rule this kingdom when their fathers perish. People of Erebor and Esgaroth, don’t let them take the rightful heir from you.” 

Then, suddenly, when Thorin was fearing the worst, someone stood up and yelled. 

“Yeah, she’s right! Our King and Prince Kíli’s child is the true heir!” Another one stood up and seconded the statement. Thorin smiled softly at them, his eyes filling with tears. Kóna smiled at him and nodded. Everyone slowly stood up, declaring their loyalty to Kíli’s child. Thranduil watched the spectacle with a smile and Bard shouted amongst the people, his little girls yelling with him. Thorin mouthed “Thank you” to him and was met with a smile and a wink from the man’s part. The advisors were looking around the room furiously. 

“Thorin!” Someone hissed from his side. Dís beckoned him to follow her until he was in front of the princess and then she spoke, nearly shouting so Thorin was able to hear her. “It’s Kíli, his water has broke!”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeey thank your for the kudos, you're all lovely! But why is no one commenting?? Is it that horrible T^T Well, anyways, HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY! But don't worry, I assure you this chapter isn't a joke!

Thorin abandoned the great hall, the chaos behind him barely made a sound in his ears, as he only could hear his blood pumping through his veins and the loud beating of his heart. His whole body shook with nervousness, knowing that Kíli was probably debating between life and death and he had been in a bloody wedding he didn’t even care about. Dís was running behind him, they were going towards Kíli’s room and upon entering, Thorin couldn’t help but gasp. Elrond, Óin, Fíli and a young elven lady were there; the blond prince was supporting his brother’s hair in his lap and running his hands though his sweaty hair. Kíli was panting, his eyes closed with exhaustion and his face white as the moon. With one hand he grabbed a fistful of his brother’s tunic and with the other he was cradling his enlarged belly. 

Then suddenly, Kíli’s upper body jumped up and from his mouth left a blood-curling shriek, his eyes clenched shut tightly with pain. Fíli tried to sooth him letting him grab and constrict his hand but it was clear that the pain was barely bearable for Kíli. Thorin walked towards him and sat down beside him, pulling the sweaty strands of hair off the younger prince’s forehead. Kíli opened his eyes slightly and looked with his eyes fogged with pain and tears. Then he smiled slightly. 

“You’ve come.” He sighed and grabbed Thorin’s tunic, trying to pull him towards his body. Thorin embraced him trying not to hurt him and kissed his forehead. 

“I told you I would be here, I will never leave you again, I promise. We’ve sorted everything out for you and our child.” Thorin then glanced at Óin and Elrond and motioned them to wait for him outside to the room. Kissing Kíli’s hand one last time he got up. “I will be back here in a few seconds, be strong, little one.” 

Óin and Elrond were murmuring something and when the King entered the hallway they started explaining him what had happened. 

“Fíli has told us that Kíli wasn’t feeling well this morning and had horrible cramps and the pain in his stomach was horrible so he decided to stay with him and not attend the wedding, fearing that Kíli was getting ready to give birth in any moment. And sure he was, as soon as Kíli’s water broke, when the birthing seemed inevitable, Fíli sent a guard to fetch us to help Kíli with the birthing. We’ve been here for half an hour, as you could see, but… Well… Nothing seems to go wrong but we fear that it’s too soon for Kíli’s body to be ready and well, the procedure might be too long for him…” Elrond explained. 

“You mean he can die?” Thorin asked with a panic stricken look in his face. Elrond sighed and nodded softly. 

“Yes, yes, it is a possibility…” 

Thorin felt the blood drain from his face and his whole body suddenly felt much too cold. He gulped and stared at the door of the bedroom, inside which Fíli’s voice could be heard repeating lulling words to Kíli. 

“If there may come the time in which we have to decide whether to keep Kíli’s life or the baby’s one… Which is your decision?” Óin asked seriously. Thorin’s eyes filled with tears and he bit back a sob. 

“Kíli shall decide this… I-I can’t… I… I would choose Kíli above everything but if… If he decides… It’s his life and it’s his body. He shall decide who lives.” Those words were heavy in his tongue because he already knew Kíli would rather choose the baby than himself. 

They reentered the room and Kíli was again laying exhausted in his brother’s lap, curled under the sheets. Thorin just seated himself beside him and helped Fíli sooth him when the pain became too much and tried to make Kíli relax so he would be able to at least get five or seven minutes of sleep between contractions. 

An hour after Thorin arrived there was a knock at the door and Elrond left to talk with Kóna and the rest of the company who were waiting outside for news. But there were no news, neither bad nor good. 

Soon the sun descended and all of the people in the room were feeling tired and Kíli was barely able to keep himself awake the few minutes he got between every painful contraction. Fíli had fallen asleep on a chair beside the bed, Dís had left to make some food for everyone and Óin was also dozing off. The only ones awake were Thorin and Elrong, who kept their focus on Kíli. 

“You should get out and get something to sleep. Some fresh air would do you well.” Elrond commented, after checking how open Kíli was. “The opening is still small so the baby it’s not due for at least another two hours.” Thorin shook his head and buried his face in Kíli’s hair, trying to keep in check his feelings. “Thorin… Please…”

The King sighed one final time and after kissing the youth’s forehead he left the room. Outside, sitting on the floor awake or sleeping in it, were the whole company and Kóna. They stood up and the sight of Thorin but he shook his head. 

“Still nothing…” He announced. 

“But how is Kíli?” Ori asked, his eyes full of worry. 

“Exhausted… Well, I’m sure Elrond told you… They fear his body won’t be able to survive it…” 

“Have faith, Thorin, Kíli is a strong lad.” Dwalin said, putting an arm around his King’s shoulder. Thorin smiled at him and nodded. 

When he arrived at the kitchens he found Dís there, weeping pityingly over the counter. Thorin sighed and walked to her, hugging her. They stood there; the both of them overcome by fear and grief, fearing the worst. Yes, Kíli was strong, but there was no dwarf strong enough to bear the pain he was suffering. 

“I can’t loose another member of the family Thorin, I can’t.” Dís sobbed on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, sister, it’s my fault this is happening.”

“No, no, I don’t blame you, it’s no one’s fault Thorin, no one, heard me? You’ve lost kin too and I know you will grief as much as me if Kíli dies. Come, eat something, you’re exhausted too. You will have a baby to take care of when all of this ends so we can’t have you starving, can we?” 

They ate peacefully for half an hour, the silent between them calming for none of them wished to talk. But then the storm came. Bofur came barging in, his face sweaty and panting hard. 

“Thorin… It’s Kíli… something seems to be wrong!”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soooo much for your comments, you can keep delivering them to me :3 hahaha I'm a comment-whore, what can I say?

The pain was unbearable; it was everywhere in his body and it felt like he was on fire and on ice at the same time. He couldn’t move, it hurt too much but at the same he was trashing from side to side, trying to get away from the pain. Where was Thorin? He had promised to be there! Yet, he could not hear him, all he could hear was Elrond giving quick orders to Fíli and Óin asking him questions he could not answer. 

“What is happening? What’s wrong?” There he was! He tried to shout for him, reach for him, but only more yells and grunts came out of his mouth. He panted harshly, feeling the taste of blood in his mouth from his raw throat. 

“Kíli, my little son, be brave, be strong!” His mother whispered in his ear. He could tell she was crying, from the way she spoke, the way her voice was faltering. 

“Please, make this end!” He begged, more tears falling from his eyes and sobs leaving his mouth. Thorin kissed his forehead and asked him to be strong, that it would all end soon. He would rather die than suffer that pain anymore. As long as his child was kept alive, they could do what they wanted with his own body. 

“There is no way the baby is going to be able to get out from the baby itself. The entrance did not have time and if we don’t get it out soon it will die.” Elrond’s voice explained. 

“NO! NO! DON’T LET HIM DIE!” Kíli managed to scream between sobs. “PLEASE NO, CUTE ME OPEN, TAKE HIM OUT, BUT DON’T LET HIM DIE!”

There was a sudden silence around him and then Elrond’s voice said: “Right, we will cut him open, but we won’t let you die, Kíli. We won’t. Grab him, this will hurt.”

After a few minutes both his feet and hands were grabbed by hands and then something cold and sharp connected with his belly and cut through it. He let out a ripping scream and grunted with pain. If the pain had been unbearable the new one was even worse. He could feel himself being cut open and he felt like an animal. He preferred dead if this had to go any longer. 

After a few minutes his throat was hurting too much from screaming and crying and he could only let out silent sobs as he waited everything to end. Slowly, the pain started fading, his vision blurred even more and before everything turned black he heard the wails of a newborn. 

 

Thorin stared at Elrond as the elf took the baby and cradled it softly before giving it to Óin so he could clean it up. His eyes filled with tears that slipped from his eyes and he let out a laugh, feeling so relieved that the baby was alive. But then, the struggle and force Kíli had been keeping weakened and the prince’s body went limp under his hands. He and Fíli stared at each other worriedly and tried to wake up Fíli but it was futile. 

“Elrond, he doesn’t respond!”

The elf rushed to check Kíli’s pulse to find it too weak. He frowned and started cleaning to cut and preparing to sew it. 

“After we’ve cleaned and sawn this we’ll see how he responds. It is probable the the pain was just too much that his body decided to shut off before it caused too much problems in Kíli. His pulse is very weak but enough.”

Óin then appeared with a clean baby wrapped in soft blankets. He smiled at the king after giving it to him and immediately began attending Kíli. Fíli walked to Thorin’s side along with Dís and the three of them looked at the newborn as it whimpered softly, its eyes closed. 

“What is it?” Fíli asked as he touched his nephew’s or niece’s soft cheek. Thorin checked under the blankets and a few tears slipped from his eyes. 

“A boy, like he had said.” 

“Does he have a name? Have you decided?” Dís asked. 

“Frerin, his name’s Frerin.” 

Thorin cradled the boy close to his chest as he stared at the other father. He only wished his boy would wake up soon and be able to see his own baby. 

The King spent the rest of the night and the following day by his lover’s side. The counselors had insisted in having a meeting but Thorin was not leaving Kíli’s side until he woke up and was stable again. The young prince was better and his fever and sweats had stopped, and Thorin was only waiting patiently until Kíli’s body decided he had rested enough to be able to heal. 

Elrond had brewed a few herbal remedies with Óin to help Kíli but it was almost impossible to make him drink them while he was asleep, but they managed somehow, so Kíli would not die from starvation or dehydration. Fíli, Bilbo and Dís were helping Thorin keep guard of Kíli and also take care of the newborn, that demanded their attention constantly. Frerin was fed with formulas prepared by Dís with the help of Óin, and was cradled to sleepby one of his uncles or his father, while Thorin cooed over him, telling him his other father would be awake soon. 

It wasn’t until two days had passed that Kíli stirred awake and his eyes fluttered, stuck by the lashes with dried tears. He felt sore everywhere. His limbs felt too heavy to even try to move, and his lungs burned pretty bad with every breath he took. He didn’t feel dirty anymore, and by the blurred sight he got from the room there was no more blood or wailing or shouting. There was a warm hand grabbing his, what made him feel oddly warm all over his chest. He sighed and tried to move his head or at least try to get up but then he remembered. 

He felt oddly empty. His hand travelled to his stomach and felt it was nearly flat again. He gasped and tried to stand up instantly, but failed miserably. His legs gave away as soon as he got to his feet and his head started spinning really badly. He coughed drily, his throat hurting like hell. 

A pair of arms grabbed him and made him lie down again while shooing him. He stared up and saw Thorin’s smiling face, the King’s eyes full of happy tears. 

“You’re awake.” Said the older dwarf. Kíli smiled softly and moved his heavy arms to embrace his loved one, pressing against the bigger body. 

“Of course I am, wouldn’t leave you alone, Mahal knows what could happen.” The prince sighed against Thorin’s hair, rising a chuckle from the older one. They embraced for a while, feeling the peacefulness of being together and mildly well again. But then Kíli, with his foggy and tired brain, remembered the cause of his sudden outburst of energy. 

“The baby!” He shouted, separating himself from Thorin. “How is the baby? Tell he survived, please tell me⎯”

“He did, he did survive Kíli. Don’t strain yourself, I will bring him here.” Thorin said with a fond smile, trying to calm his lover, who was nearly hyperventilating. 

“Him?” Kíli gasped, a wide smile in his face. “So it is a he?” Thorin nodded and Kíli laughed, his eyes filling with tears of joy. “I knew it… My boy…” 

Thorin grabbed the small baby from the old cradle that once belonged to Fíli and Kíli. He cradled the baby safe in his arms and brought him towards the bed. 

“Kíli, meet Frerin, your beautiful son.” The baby was passed to Kíli’s shaking arms that took him and cradled him to the prince’s chest, small tears cascading down Kíli’s cheeks while he cooed over his son.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you aaaaaall for the comments and kudos and ooh I appreciate your love so much! The end is approaching but I'm yet not quite sure how many chapter are left!

Frerin looked up with his blue eyes at his father and King, his small hands clenching around the big finger. Thorin smiled softly at him, his own blue eyes shinning with unshed tears of happiness. The warm feeling he felt in his chest, in his heart, could only be compared to the same feeling he had felt when he had held Fíli and Kíli for the first time, when he had seen those little babies who were his nephews. But what he was feeling at that moment was much warmer, much more filling than anything in the world. It could only get better if Kíli was in his arms but the still exhausted brunet was sleeping soundly, after all, he had awoken only two days ago and he was sore everywhere. Everyone made sure he stayed in bed and Thorin almost never left his side, taking care of his lover and the baby. 

“Thorin…” Murmured a sleepy voice from the bed. Thorin cradled the baby against his chest and walked towards the bed, sitting down besides Kíli who was blinking sleep away from his eyes, his face still a bit on the pale side. “Frerin…” The Prince cooed when he saw the baby, beckoning Thorin to pass him to his arms. 

Kíli cradled the baby close and poked his small nose earning a whimper and a small smile from the baby while he scrunched his little face and waved his fists around, trying to catch his dad’s hand. Both of them stared at the little creature fondly, still not believing that little dwarfling was theirs, that they had made that perfect little thing. 

“I was so relieved that mum was happy with the name of his grandson, I don’t think there is any name in the world more perfect for him.” Kíli mused. 

“Everyone agreed that it was a princely name and it was so… Beautiful that you chose it in honour of your uncle and my brother…” Kíli smiled at Thorin. 

“Well, it is a good name. And from what you’ve told me and mum has, uncle Frerin was a wonderful dwarf and I know this baby is going to be one too.” 

Thorin smiled sweetly at Kíli and kissed his lips softly, careful not to crush the baby between their chests. The youth closed his eyes at the soft touch and enjoyed how Thorin’s hands caressed his hair and his arms. 

There was a sudden knock on the door that made them broke apart. Dís and Fíli entered, the blond going straight to his nephew as Kíli laughed and passed Frerin to his brother. 

“Brother, Kóna wants to see you, she’s waiting in your office.” Dís told Thorin, who kissed Kíli’s forehead one last time before leaving the room. 

The dwarfmaid was looking through the diverse shelves filled with books in the office when Thorin entered. They greeted each other with a smile and sat down. 

“How is Kíli? And Frerin?”

“Kíli is getting better and Frerin seems to be a normal healthy baby.” 

“That’s good to hear. Listen, don’t want to spoil your happiness after all you’ve suffered but… Well, the advisors keep pressuring me to talk to you and I’ve been trying to keep them off your back so you could spend time with Kíli and the baby but it seems imminent now… We have to talk with them and well, I will leave as soon as possible after we’ve talked. It’s a long way to my home.” 

“I know… I’m sorry I haven’t been attending to my duties but well, Kíli is not well enough to get up and roam around the room or castle with anyone there in case his body fails him so…”

“I know! You know I’m not blaming you at all, I’m just saying we have to talk and as soon as possible because that way well, the main problem will be solved and you will be able to join Kíli in marriage.”

They both stared at each other and smiled. 

“Thank you for doing all this for me, Kóna. If I had ever had to really marry someone, there’s no better wife I could have chosen.” 

Kóna’s eyes filled with tears and her smile grew bigger. She got up and hugged the king tightly, her tears soaking the furs of his robes. Thorin embraced her back and rubbed her back in calming circles. 

“And I really couldn’t have chosen a better dwarf beacause even if you really didn’t ever love me you… You are a great dwarf, Thorin, and even a better king you are.”

They were interrupted by a knock on the door and when Thorin asked whoever it was to enter, Kíli with Fíli and Dís behind appeared. Kíli was bringing Frerin in his arms, wrapped in a bundle of blankets. 

“Kíli! You shouldn’t be out of bed!” Thorin exclaimed, walking towards him and aiming to take the baby and return to the prince’s bedroom. Kíli glared at him and shook his head. 

“Oh come on, I’ve been in this bed enough days, I am not made of glass and I’ve survived, so, leave me be!”

Kíli walked towards Kóna with a small smile. 

“And I’ve been told my son hasn’t had the pleasure to meet the woman who gave up her marriage for him and his fathers…”

Kóna took the little baby that was offered to her in her arms and smile softly as he blinked his big eyes at her. She caressed the soft tuff of brown hair that crowned his little head and let out a shaky breath she was holding. The baby was truly beautiful, with the King’s eyes and the young Prince’s hair and apparent curiosity as the little dwarfling kept waving his little arms around, trying to catch any of the braids of garments that the dwarfmaid was wearing. Kóna laughed at the baby’s failed attempts to catch one of his necklaces and the sorrowful whine he let out when he didn’t succeed. 

“He’s truly beautiful, and he’s so blessed to have you both as parents.” Kóna said with a breathy voice. Thorin and Kíli smiled at her fondly when the baby was returned to the King’s arms. Frerin quickly attached himself with strong fists to his father’s tunic and nuzzled his face in the furs, closing his blue eyes to sleep. 

Watching Kíli press his face to Thorin’s arm while both parents stared at their child, Kóna truly believed there was no purer nor more beautiful image in the whole world than the one before her eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos, much appreciated!
> 
> This chapter, well, sorry if there is any political incoherence, I know nothing about them...

The meeting was absolutely turning up to be a waste of time. The advisors were shouting at each other and at the King and supposed-to-be Queen, while both Kóna and Thorin stood quiet, watching the action develop. Balin was besides the King as his new personal advisor and sighed constantly, shaking his head disapprovingly at how the supposedly honorable dwarfs that had once been Thror’s own council. 

“What shall we do?” Kóna sighed, staring at Thorin. The King shrugged and shook his head, rubbing his temple with his thumbs. Half an hour had passed between shouts and demands, none of them being heard clearly by Thorin because of the crescent noise in the council room. He knew that Dwalin was outside and a cry from Thorin would make him enter and shut the councilmen up instantly but Thorin decided to be a little bit more diplomatic. He had tried shushing the counselors but his efforts had been wasted, they were too riled up and even angrier at him for spending a whole week out of their eyes in favor of being with his newborn dwarfling and Kíli, completely ignoring the counselors request to discuss the events. 

 

But it had gone too far, Thorin was getting tired of their angriness and bullshitness. 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!” 

Thorin’s shout echoed in the whole room and made the counselors shut up immediately, staring wide-eyed at the enraged king, that was fuming, risen from his seat and ready to attack if needed. 

“You wanted to solve the damned matter but if you only shout nonsense at each other we will solve absolutely nothing!” 

The counselors sat down in their seats and put on their stoic façade, their hands joined at the table. 

“Expose your worries.” Thorin beckoned them. The main counselor clear his throat before starting to talk: 

“After the horrible incident that took place during the wedding the ceremony, we have to decide what to do with the heir and wedlock matter, after all, the kingdom still needs a young heir and your highness still needs a dwarfmaid to fulfill the task of delivering it. In that case, we thought about ignoring Kóna’s state and proceeding with the lock. The child shall be accepted under the condition of bastard and the second child, born with royal blood, shall be named heir.” 

“Bastard?...” Kóna muttered, glaring at the counselor. 

“That is not possible.” Thorin argued, fisting his hands on the table. “You denied the right of my true son, the one that right now is sleeping in my chambers along with it’s rightful father and my lover, but now you are agreed to overlook the bastard that does not even share my blood?! That’s nonsense!” 

“The born bastard was born out of marriage! This one inside the woman’s womb will not!”

“So you decided to hide the fact that it is not a bastard if the birth takes place when the couple are already married when Kíli was only a few months pregnant?” shouted the king, rising from his seat and banging his fists on the table. 

The counselors looked at the floor, the lie having been discovered. Kóna scoffed at the councilmen and rose from her seat, putting a hand on Thorin’s shoulder. 

“That child I’m bearing will not be born here, for I’m leaving in two days, and I shall not be wedding Thorin for he has a heir, a rightful heir with more royal blood than any heir before, born of a Prince and a King? Why are all of you so intent in refusing the child?” 

“Because they would lose their power.” Balin interjected, combing his fingers through his beard in wisdom. Both Thorin and Kóna stared at him expectantly. “I hadn’t seen it so clear but yesterday I went through various scrolls containing the very ancient laws of Erebor. The reason councilmen have a power almost as great as the King and can decided over his actions is because no King has been born with Erebor’s pure royal blood. Councilmen are supposed to be noble, born out of pure noble Erebor blood, so, as King’s usually married and had children with foreign noble dwarrow, their blood was more purer so their reign was stronger than the kings.” 

“So, basically, the reign in Erebor was in order of how purer your blood was regarding Erebor’s noble’s and royal’s blood?” Thorin asked, as he had been kept in the shadow of all the knowledge, as most king’s had for the councilmen had wanted it so they shall keep their powers. 

Balin nodded and continued: “The birth of yours and Kíli’s son is a threatening to their power as his blood is the purest of Erebor, born of two royals, half-pure. That makes him a, well, the only known pureblood in Erebor’s blood history as far as I know. With the power he will obtain when he’s crowned king, the councilmen will have no say, no opinion in this court, for he will hold all the power within the Kingdom. Nothing he does can be discussed.”

“That’s ridiculous…” Thorin murmured, still trying to digest what he was hearing. His son, his little, only a week old son had more power in his hands than anyone in Erebor, not even himself or Kíli, or the whole council together. “WE must change the laws! Blood should be no obstacle in becoming a King, in making decisions! And of course,” he directed his glare at the counselors. “if these are the supposedly noble dwarfs of Erebor, I shall erase any law concerning blood. I am the King, so my word is the law in this room, in this kingdom, and I don’t care if the law was written by Durin himself, for it’s not fair and it’s not just. Balin, can I rewrite it?” 

The old dwarf smiled up at him and nodded. 

“Once the King had the knowledge of such things, it’s in his power to change the laws.” 

“But you must have the seal of approval of the council!” One of them shouted. 

“No, because I have the whole town by my side, my people want Frerin as a heir and they shall rise by my side if it is needed to defeat you. I will not tolerate being manipulated by all of you any longer! Balin, prepare the papers needed to change the laws and alert Dwalin that he shall escort all this dwarfs out of Erebor, for they are banished. They can reside in Dale if they want, but they may not partake in anything concerning the town and kingdom of Erebor. I will make a new council with honorable and humble men that respect the King and are not ambitious for more power within the Kingdom.” 

Thorin left the room with Kóna and met with Dís and Fíli outside, who had been listening to the whole meeting. They hugged Thorin tight. 

“You have a huge pair of balls, Uncle.” Fíli laughed, earning a smack in the head from his mother. Thorin laughed and clapped his nephew’s shoulder, pulling him closer. 

“Kóna, is it true that you’re leaving in two days?” Dís asked. The dwarfmaid nodded and stared at what once had been her future family. 

“Yes, Thorin helped me arrange the transportation and everything. Better for me to leave as soon as possible or someone will notice I am not really pregnant.” 

“True… Thorin, brother, you should go and see Kíli, he’s with Frerin in your chambers. He’ll be delighted to hear that he’s going to be the new Prince Consort!”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left! Yes yes, the end is near, and honestly, I'm both relieved and sad... Relieved because my final exams (next week! wish me luck >_

Kíli stared as baby Frerin played with his dad’s locks and beard while the latter one was sleeping soundly, his chest rising and falling peacefully even with a baby posed over it. Frerin squealed loudly when one of the locks tangled around his little fist and he laughed, waving his arm trying to get free from the lock’s grip. Kíli chuckled, trying to help the baby and try to get him to make less noise. Thorin was extremely exhausted as he was having a hard time having to choose new counsellors, with the sufficient loyalty to him to make them worth. 

Frerin was staring at his father’s nose curiously, his little fists, after having been freed from the horrible lock by his papa, were curled around Thorin’s clothes, tightly gripping them to try and climb up to his father’s face to touch that big nose that was enchanting him. When Kíli guessed his intentions he quickly grabbed the baby and took him off Thorin’s chest. The King puffed the air out, like a great weight had been put off him and curled around himself against Kíli. The baby squealed once more, angry with his papa for taking him away from his plaything. But he quickly forgot about it when he was snuggles between both of his fathers, in the tight warm of their loving embrace. 

With the restless moving of the baby before he was calmed Thorin had woken up and blinked slowly, trying to focus his vision. Kíli was staring at him with is big brown eyes and Frerin was snuggles against the former’s chest, so little compared to the big dwarves and the hands that were guarding him from any harm. 

“Good morning, âzyungel*…” breathed Thorin, stretching his body to get rid of the sleepiness. 

“’Mornig, melhekhel**. Sorry we woke you, Frerin seems to be very restless this morning.” 

Thorin chuckled and kissed both of the younger dwarves heads, making Frerin giggle with glee when his father’s beard scratched his forehead. The King took the young baby from his papa’s embrace and but him on his lap. 

“And good morning to you, khuzdith*, if everyone could wake as happy as you do, little one…” Thorin mused as he let Frerin observe his father’s large and rough fingers, larger than his little hand. 

“He woke me up about an hour ago and since then he’s been playing with our heard and your beard. He seems to like it that you’re letting it grow. The braid amuses him very much.” Commented Kíli, getting up and grabbing his robes to dress. Thorin took the baby and left it on the bed while he too dressed up to go and have breakfast with the rest of their family. 

“Well, he reminds me of some dwarfling that used to wake his uncle while it was still dark to go and teach him to hunt. And to play in the mud when it rained.” Thorin teased with a wink. Kíli threw him a playful punch and laughed, fastening his belt in his now flat belly. 

“What can I say? I loved my uncle and seeing him covered in mud while his sister scolded him for dirtying himself and her son was too funny!” 

Life was still difficult and even though they had the approval of their people and Bard had been helping Thorin, the King still had many laws to change and revise to change the traditions in Erebor. Of course he believed in traditions, but not all of them were good and they had been made hundreds, even thousands of years ago. Times had changed, and so had the King. And with Frerin being the only pure-blood Durin ever known in the line of Durin of Erebor, many laws did not regard his type, so Thorin made sure to change them so his son would not have any trouble with the counsellors or any type of character. 

The breakfast was ready and Fíli, Dís and Bilbo were already eating. Thorin was the one bringing Frerin in his arms so Kíli was free to attack the food as soon as their arrived, barely greeting the rest. Thorin put the baby in his lap and started feeding him what Dís usually prepared if Thorin or Kíli were too busy. But Frerin of course, was making a show, trying to dodge the spoon aimed at his mouth and whining, trying to get off his father’s lap. 

“Frerin is almost five months old, he’s getting soooo big.” Cooed Dís while she made faces at her grandson, who laughed at them. 

“Yet he’s smaller than the rest, just like Kíli was.” Fíli commented, laughing at the struggle Thorin was going through while trying to feed his dwarfling. The baby wailed and snuggled his pouty and dirty-with-food face in his father’s furs, leaving them soiled. Kíli smiled at Thorin when the latter was sending him looks, asking for help. 

Thorin was finding it lovely to have a kid, so did Kíli, but they had never imagined it would be such a big struggle. It was exhausting, for Frerin was too active for their own good, and he was always keeping them awake ‘till late at night and kept waking them early in the morning. But while the baby had the whole afternoon to sleep in his grandma or uncles Bilbo and Fíli’s arms, Thorin and Kíli had their own duties to attend. 

“But in the end, I grew taller than you.” Kíli retorted, glaring at Fíli. The blond prince stuck his tongue out at his brother and they started bickering, like they always did and always would do. 

“Hey, hey boys! Stop acting like kids! One would say this kid is your brother more than your son, Kíli.” Dís scolded them, but the boys just grinned. Thorin had given up with Frerin and passed him to Kíli, who wiped his face clean and started feeding him easily. The baby accepted the spoon gladly and Thorin was sure his own kid was mocking him, but of course, so did his husband, who stared at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“See? It isn’t so difficult.” 

“He does it on purpose.” Thorin argued, pinching the dwarfling’s nose, who giggled and squealed, trying to grab his father’s finger but failing miserably because of his incoordination. He ended up slapping himself in the face, but far from being put out by it he stared at his hand like it was the most curious thing in the world. 

“Mother, this kid sure it’s Kíli’s, he has the same expectant expression he did when he was little.” 

“Oh yes, he was a very curious little one.”

“Thorin was, too.” Interjected Balin, entering the room and laughing. “Always running around the castle when he was able to walk alone. His father and mother were deadly afraid that he would fall off one of the bridges one day.” 

The King blushed brightly and the whole table laughed. 

“Well, he is not very coordinated, is he?” Dís joked, nudging his brother. “After all, he almost tripped on his wedding!”

“You’ll never forget it, will you?” Thorin grunted, taking the now fed baby back in his arms, where he nuzzled and snuggled until he was gripping his father’s furs and was sound sleep within moments. 

“It was hilarious! All royal and well dressed, with the best furs of the Kingdom and he goes and almost falls on his butt! Thank god Kíli saved you from the eternal and terrible humiliation!” Fíli laughed. Bilbo was trying to hide his laugh with his hand but was failing miserably. Kíli was laughing out loud, tears of laughter running down his cheeks. 

“Oh yes, he’s my saviour.” The King said ironically. 

Their wedding day had been two months after Frerin was born, and even though the state of the kingdom’s laws was in complete disarray, Thorin and Kíli had wanted to tie the knot before anyone else had anything to say in the matter. The ceremony had been celebrated with the traditional law, with Balin as the officiator, Dwalin as Thorin’s testimony and Fíli as Kíli’s. Kíli had been absolutely overjoyed and drank all the ale he hadn’t been able to drink during the months of pregnancy. Of course it was Thorin who had to take him away from the drinks to make sure he arrived at least a bit sober at the bed for their wedding night. 

Soon enough it was Dwalin and Ori’s turn to wed, and of course, everyone was waiting the announcing of Bilbo and Fíli’s imminent wedlock. 

At the end of the day, when Frerin was already asleep in his cradle and Bilbo and Fíli were taking care of him for the night, pampering their nephew with love and affection. Fíli loved to take him out and show him off in the market or in Dale, while Bilbo bought vegetables and other hobbit-y food. He had easily renounced to the title of successor in favour of his little, feisty nephew, for he and Bilbo were planning to go to the Shire soon, if not to leave at least to sort out Bag-End and Bilbo’s properties. 

Kíli took his tunic off and jumped on the bed, moaning when his body sank in the furs that covered it. Thorin chuckled and crawled towards him, pinching his butt in the process. Kíli yelped and slapped Thorin’s hand away, laughing hard. 

“Such dirty things you do, your Royal Highness.” Kíli teased, running his fingers up Thorin’s chest. The King’s laugh was quickly surpassed by moans when Kíli’s mouth attached to his and the youth’s fingers were under his pants. It had been weeks since they had been able to do anything, and after months of abstinence and then having to take care of the baby, Thorin and Kíli were already aching for it. Thorin let Kíli take charge, and the boy straddled him, rubbing his hips with his, their cocks meeting through the clothes. The King grunted, grabbing Kíli’s hips and raising his to meet the other’s thrusts. 

“I want you inside me… But I want more of this too.” Kíli sighed, putting his hands in either side of Thorin’s head, their noses touching, their breaths mingling together. Thorin grunted in approval and turned them over so he was over the boy, who giggled playfully. They kissed softly before they started losing their clothes, rubbing and touching everywhere as they got naked. 

Soon the only thing between them was air and their skin was too hot at the touch. Thorin started kissing Kíli’s neck and went downwards without stopping the kisses, covering his consort’s skin with his lips until he reached his cock. As he started sucking it, his fingers caressed and started to breach Kíli’s opening, tight with so many weeks of abstinence. 

The Prince moaned and gripped Thorin’s locks tightly, his toes curling and his chest heaving for breath. And then Thorin lowered his mouth and tried something he had only ever heard about: his tongue flickered and licked the puckered hole earning a loud gasp from Kíli. 

“Thorin! Wha-what… Oh Mahal, don’t stop.” The Prince moaned and whimpered as Thorin licked him inside out. Even though they spent time like that, with Thorin preparing Kíli, when Thorin’s mouth left his entrance and a cock replaced that tongue it felt like only one second had passed. He was still completely blissed out when he felt Thorin entering him so he only moaned softly and wrapped himself around the larger body. “My muscles feel like jelly…” He sighed as Thorin started moving inside him, trying to find that spot that made Kíli groan and yell like in the middle of a combat. 

“I’m glad I could be of service.” Thorin chuckled, kissing his prince, finally founding that sweet spot Kíli loved. Soon Kíli felt his release approach and he kissed Thorin fiercely as he came between their bodies, painting their bellies white. Thorin kept pounding into him, his release approaching too. 

“No, no wait!” Kíli pushed Thorin out and off him, making him lay on the bed. He moved between the King’s thighs and grabbed his erection, pumping it lazily. “If you come inside I might become pregnant again, so we must be careful. It was a beautiful experience, but I can wait a few years before repeating it. You can come in my mouth today.” Kíli said with a wicked smile before taking the whole cock in his mouth. Thorin grunted and groaned, grabbing Kíli’s hair and massaging his scalp, his nephew’s dirty words made him even more hard than he was. 

Soon enough the King was releasing his seed in the Prince’s mouth who swallowed it all. Kíli climbed up Thorin’s body and laid down on his chest, the chest-hairs tickling his nose with every breath Thorin took. The King wrapped his arms around Kíli and kissed his head softly, with a satisfied smile. 

“I love you so much, âzyungel…” Kíli murmured as he started to fall asleep with Thorin’s fingers caressing his naked back. Thorin smiled softly at the young dwarf and closed his eyes, sighing with satisfaction. 

“Surely not as much as I love you, atamanel***…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Âzyungel : love of all loves 
> 
> **Melhekhel: king of all kings
> 
> ***Atamanel: breath of all breaths


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Thank you all who followed this story and commented and left kudos, helping me continue with it!:) I'm actually sad and happy to end it, relieved too, cause it was weighing on my conscience not updating daily but, well, my baby is all grown up now! Maybe I'll write one-shots as short sequels, you tell me if you want some! 
> 
> leave reviews please, and let me know if you liked it!

Frerin giggled, amused, while he watched his parents walk quickly around the room from his privileged place over the king-sized bed of the King and Consort’s room. He barely paid attention to what they were shouting and saying, but both his fathers were wearing a stressed scowl that made him giggle at how stressed they were becoming over something so very little as to the placement of their uncles Fíli and Bilbo’s wedding present. 

“I swear, Kíli, I left it on the desk! You must have moved it!” 

“I did not touch it! Why must you always blame me?” 

“I am not blaming you, I’m just saying someone must have moved it and it was not me, so I thought it must have been you, but as you say it hasn’t been you, then who has been?” 

Frerin knew perfectly well who had been: himself. He would probably get a good scolding for it when it was found and the culprit discovered but his papa and dad’s reaction to it was completely worth the scolding and grounding the young dwarf would probably face. After all, he also knew his parents wouldn’t be too harsh on him, as he was only six years old and he also had been lucky to be born with Kíli’s puppy eyes who worked wonders with Thorin and also had the wits of the King and managed to pull himself out of any unwanted reprisal. 

“Where in Durin’s beard is the damned present?” muttered Kíli, huffing. Thorin pinched his consort’s side and glared at him. 

“Don’t swear in front of the child.” 

Kíli glanced at Frerin and smiled brightly at his son: “You didn’t hear a thing, did you, little one?” Frerin shook his head and winked at his papa, who laughed out loud much to Thorin’s dismay. He was to be a King one day, such foul language should not be in his vocabulary. Even though it was in Thorin’s. 

“Frerin, did you see the present? Did you touch it, by any chance?” His father asked him, his icy blue eyes scanning for any lies the child might tell. Frerin bit his tongue, trying not to laugh, but a quirk of his lips betrayed him and his father narrowed his eyes and took his hands. “Frerin, you know it’s very important and your papa and I spent a lot of time with the present for your uncles. Furthermore, we are in a hurry, dear, we must leave for the Shire immediately, so you must tell us everything you know.” Thorin coated his words with sweetness but Frerin could see the promise of a good scolding behind his father’s words. 

Frerin bit his lip and nodded. He got up and ran as fast as he could with his little legs till he was standing in front of the great closet they had in their room. The dwarfling opened it and got in. After a few moments of digging under old and dusty clothes he pulled out the wrapped package and tried to put his best puppy eyes. Thorin instantly succumbed to them, just as he did with Kíli’s, and sighed, defeated. Kíli, but, was totally immune to them and glared at his son. 

“That was totally foolish, Frerin Durin, you’ll be the one to apologize to your uncles for the delay!” 

“Oh, come one, Kíli, don’t be an hypocrite, you did exactly the same when you were a dwarfling!” A booming voice interrupted the parental scolding. Dwaling was laughing with Ori on the doorstep. Frerin quickly ran towards his Uncle Dwalin, who grabbed the kid and lifted him on his arms, still laughing at his mischief. Kíli just glared at the older dwarf and at his husband, who was laughing too at Kíli’s annoyed face. 

“Such father you are…” Kíli muttered, playfully punching Thorin’s arm. The King grabbed his consort by his hips and pressed him against his body. 

“But he’s true, dear, you were just as naughty, and still are.” Thorin murmured in the young consort’s ear. Kíli chuckled and smiled mischievously at his husband. Six years they had been together, and although their relationship had certainly turned more casual and familiar, Thorin’s husky voice and the thought of bedding and kissing him still made Kíli’s stomach flutter, and Kíli’s smile and eyes still made Thorin feel light-headed, like he had had too much ale. 

Frerin had been Thorin’s little blessing, or that’s what the King called him. Sure, the kid was a nightmare when he wanted to: always running around the castle, playing deaf to the studies Balin tried to teach him and making no effort to follow his fathers’ advises to not run around alone. Both Thorin and Kíli were deadly afraid that one day their reckless son would fall off one of the bridges, but the guards knew their little prince well enough to always be at watch when the beast was released. Dís, on the other side, could only laugh at her son suffering, as she had suffered the same with his reckless brunet dwarfling. 

“Hey, lovebirds! The others are waiting outside to begin the journey, it’ll be your fault we are late!” Dwalin shouted, putting the little prince on his shoulders, Frerin’s favorite riding place. The blue-eyed little prince laughed merrily and traced with his finger’s Dwalin’s head tattoos. 

Kíli grabbed the present and with Thorin they went outside, were the whole old company, of course without Fíli or Bilbo, along with Dís, were waiting to start the journey to the Shire. Fíli and Bilbo had left after three years of Frerin’s birth, and three years after their leaving they finally decided to marry. Of course it was to take place in the Shire, for the dwarves were not against travelling, but for Bilbo’s family it would be most displeasing to have to miss so many meals during their journey. That was why the wedding was taking place in the Shire and afterwards the newly married couple would be returning to Erebor. 

Kíli could not wait to see his brother again, after all, they had never been apart for so long, and although he had missed him greatly, he had many duties to attend, a husband who knew nothing of how to take care of himself and a reckless son to watch after. 

“Kíli, maybe you should not be riding alone, think of the dangers that…” Kíli tried to shut Ori up before Thorin heard what the scribe was saying but it was too late. The King stared at his husband and his scribe confusedly and suspiciously. 

“Kíli, what is Ori talking about? What dangers?” 

The scribe stared fist at Thorin and then at Kíli, and when he saw Kíli’s murderous glare directed at him he blushed and bit his lip. 

“Oh… Oh, Kíli, I’m so sorry, I had no idea that…” But Dwalin took him away before he could apologize further or else Kíli would have probably killed him. 

Thorin was yet staring at the consort with his eyes half closed in his usual hard stare. The brunet fidgeted with the reins of his pony and sighed. 

“I did not want to tell you because I know how you are and with everything that happened with the first… I-I… I thought you wouldn’t let me come if I told you, and I can’t bear the thought of not being at Fíli and Bilbo’s wedding but…” 

“How far long are you?” 

“Just a month. Found out a week ago, Óin told me it was the reason of me being so, ahm… Well, hungry. Well, here it is, I’m apparently eating for two again.” Kíli laughed nervously, one of his hands travelling to his hair to scratch it. Thorin was still staring at him but his eyes had softened and he was approaching him slowly. 

“Kíli… Why didn’t you tell me…? I mean… Yes, I know I’m pretty pig-headed but I’m not your owner, you’re your own person, and of course I wouldn’t forbid you to go to your brother’s wedding! I couldn’t even if I wanted, you would have managed a way to travel without me knowing, putting you in even more danger.” Thorin put on hand on Kíli’s cheek and the other leaned against it, sighing softly. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t told you… I was going to tell you when we arrived at the Shire. But well, now it’s out. You’re gonna be a father, again.” 

Thorin smiled and kissed him softly, encircling his waist and pulling him in for a hug. 

“Dís will be most delighted. I’m sure she will be hoping for a granddaughter to comb her hair and do her braids.” Thorin commented with a chuckle. Kíli laughed and nodded. 

“Papa, dad! We must leave or Uncle Fíli’s gonna kill ya!” Screamed Frerin from his place in Dwalin’s lap, with a laughing Dwaling holding him. The couple glared at the warrior who was taunting his child. 

Soon the company was on its way and Erebor was left behind. Of course Frerin soon wanted to be moved to one of his father’s lap and Thorin made place for him on his saddle. The prince snuggled against his father’s furs and settled to sleep. 

“Frer, you awake?” Thorin murmured against his son’s hair. The dwarfling nodded sleepily. “Do you want a little brother or sister?” At those words Frerin immediately raised his head, wide awake. He had been asking for a sibling as long as he could remember, bored and lonely in the big castle full of grown dwarves. He nodded anxiously and looked at his other father, who was smiling while riding his pony beside Thorin’s. 

“I want a brother! A baby brother I can play with!” 

“Well, you’re a lucky little dwarfling ‘cause in a few months you’re gonna have a little brother or sister!” Kíli announced, a bright smile on his still so young face. 

“A few months? I want it now!” The dwarfling cried out. “We must get it now, let’s go get it!” 

Both fathers laughed heartily but Thorin shook his head and cradled the boy against his chest. 

“No, boy, it isn’t that easy to have a baby.” 

“Why? Where do they come from?” 

Kíli and Thorin stared at each other, a subtle blush spreading over their cheeks. Kíli chuckled. 

“We’ll tell you some day, but for now you’ll have to wait a few months.” Or years, thought Kíli and Thorin. Frerin seemed content enough for now and settled against his father’s furs, sleeping soundly in a few moments. Kíli and Thorin stared fondly at him, smiling softly. Thorin moved his pony closer to Kíli’s and grabbed his hand softly, kissing it lightly. 

“I’m so glad you were so reckless as to pursue this old fool of a dwarf.” Thorin mused, staring lovingly at Kíli. The youngest laughed and tugged at his lover’s beard lightly, like he did when they were in bed. 

“And I’m so glad you took a chance on me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again, for reading and everything, see you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments please? They make school less stressing! (Wish they did...)


End file.
